Mi vida sangrienta
by AmoElAnime123
Summary: Disculpen por poner que es de Vampire Knight.. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN ,MENOS SHIN :) A LOS PRIMEROS 2 CAPÍTULOS LES FALTAN ALGUNAS PALABRAS..PORQUÉ NO SABIA COMO ERA EL METODO DE USO xD A Kanae..una vampira Pura sangre,le asesinaron a sus padres y quiere venganza.En su camino se encontrará con obstáculos. Descubrirán secretos.. y ¿encontrará un amor? ..averíguenlo :3
1. Una vida diferente

**Mi vida sangrienta**

**Sinópsis**

La historia se centra en Tókio..en una de las ciudades ricas.

-Nooo porfavoor ,noo lo hagas..te lo suplico.-decía una chica

-Nooo me lastimes poorfavor...Kanae noos conocemoos desdee hace tiempoo, por favor ten compaación-suplicaba otra chica

-Kanae: Jajajajaja! ..¿compación? JAJAJA ¿ que es eso? .. Izumi ,la culpa la tienes tú por provocarme todos estos malditos años y tú Sora..siempre estuviste de el lado de Izumi..asi que ahora no me vengas con que no la lastime ^^ .-dijo con sonrisa malévola

-Sora: Eres una malditaaa.-dijo levantándose

Sora tenía un cuchillo escondido en su pantalón...lo sacó rapidamente para clavárselo en el corazón ..pero Kanae fue mucho mas rápida y lo esquivó facilmente

-Kanae: Mmm..¿acaso no entiendes que no puedes matarme ?.-dijo serena

-Sora: Púdrete malditaa.-dijo con el cuchillo en sus manos corriendo hacia Kanae

Esta vez Kanae no esquivó el ataque,simplemente se quedó parada esperando que el cuchillo viniera hacia ella.

Sora estaba a unos centímetros de ella , Kanae agarró el cuchillo y se lo clavó en el cuello a Sora

-Izumi: NOOOOOOOO SORA! .-dijo gritando

-Kanae: Se lo merecía ^^.-dijo con una sonrisa

-Izumi: Ahora no me queda nada ..y tódo es tu culpa..MALDITAAAAAA .-dijo enojada

-Kanae: Oye..tranquila..el dolor pronto desaparecerá.-dijo con sonrisa malévola

Kanae se fue acercando poco a poco y..

-Izumi: ¿Q-que hiciste malditaa?...¿porquee no puedo movermee?

-Kanae: Sólo te paralisé..no es nada grave.-dijo sonriendo

-Izumi: E-res una z-zorra.-dijo en un susurro

Kanae se acercó,sus ojos tornaron un color rojizo ,sacó sus colmillos y mordió con brusquedad ese frágil cuello.

-Izumi: T-e odio m-mald-dita.-dijo casi inconsiente

Kanae terminó de absorber sus sangre ,se levantó y se desapareció de ahí en un pestaneo.

**Capítulo 1 : Una triste historia..una vida diferente.**

Llegó a una enorme casa y entró en ella...

Kanae Mitsuo es una vampira Pura Sangre que aparenta tener 16 añ el cabello castaño claro largo hasta la cintura y en las puntas tiene mechas de color ojos son de color una chaqueta corta de adelante y larga de atrás,debajo tiene una camizeta color rosa,tiene una falda negra..10 dedos arriba de la rodilla..y botas blancas con su forma de vampiro sus ojos se vuelven rojizos ,su cabello se vuelve negro y tiene una guadaña gris.

Tiene la personalidad de Tsundere ,ella es extrovertida,alegre, y le gusta molestar a los demás.

Tiene una extraña debilidad por ponerles sobrenombres a las personas. Se irrita con demasiada facilidad y, aunque aparenta poseer un carácter fuerte, en realidad es fácil herirla ya que posee un lado suave. Es arrogante y confía demasiado en su fuerza, siempre dice lo que piensa sin tener en cuenta las poderes de vampiro son: Paralisar..sentir el aura de las personas...su guadaña..correr rapido y saltar..también tenia un olfato én podía hacer campos de energía y ondas explosivas y sonoras.

-Kanae: Tsk..maldición,tendré que bañarme .-dijo,ya que tenía sangre en sus manos y en su rostro.

-Llegas tardee.-dijo una voz femenina desde la cosina

Kanae vivía con su mejor amiga Sakura ya que sus padres murieron a causa de la familia Fujiwara cuando ella tenía apenas 7 añ el momento que los asesinaron ,ella juró hacerce mas fuerte y matar a sus enemigos como lo hicieron con sus padres.

-Kanae: Pff..tuve que hacer unas cosas y ya..-dijo subiendo las largas escaleras

-Sakura: Jajaja si claro.-dijo con sarcásmo

Sákura Shinjiro era una húerfana que encontró a Kanae en la puerta de su casa,el mismo día que mataron a sus 16 añ tiene el cabello negro y ojos un abrigo Negro con adornos tiene una falda los pies tiene zapatos con taco personalidad es todo lo contrario a es amable,sincera,muy buena amiga.

Flash Back

Era de noche en la Mansion Mitsuo..unas personas extrañas golpearon su puerta..

-Kanae: ¡Mamiii!..hay visitas..son personas extrañas mami.-dijo de mala gana.

-Mariko: ¿Quien es? ..ooh..um,Kanae querida..¿porqué no sales a jugar afuera,sí?

-Kanae: Siiii..iiupii.-dijo emocionada y salío

-Mariko: Tomoe querido ..ven.

-Tomoe: ¿A qué se debe su visita? .-dijo de mala gana

-Tsukiko: Venimos a buscar lo que nos pertenece

-Heike: Es decir..los sonriendo

-Tomoe: Para empezar..esos tesoros son herencias de nuestra familia

-Heike: Es por eso que las queremos.

-Mariko: Ni sueñes que te lo saremos.-dijo amenazante

-Tsukiko: O nos lo dán..o mueren.-dijo sonriente

-Tomoe:Esa no son opciones.-dijo enojado

-Heike: Pff..que mas dá.-sacó una pistola de plata

-Tsukiko: Sólo tienen que entregarlos y ya..-dijo sacándo una pistola de plata

-Mariko: ...

-Tomoe: Lo único que le pedimos..es que no maten a Kanae,es muy pequeña..déjenla vivir.-dijo suplicando

-Tsukiko: Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.-dijo sonriendo

Y el fínal fue así de simple..una bala de plata para cada uno..en sus corazones.

-Heike: Jajaja..por fin tenemos esta hermosura.

-Tsukiko: mm..si querido,creo que hay que regresar..Shin pasó bastante tiempo sólo.-dijo con cara triste

-Heike: Vámos..-dijo sonriendo

5 minutos antes..

-Kanae: Wiii ..ven perrito..ven .-dijo corriendo

Guau guau

-Kanae: ¿Qué te sucede perrito?.-dijo como si el perro contestara

Guau guau

De pronto se escuchan unos se asustó y se quedó inmovil

Kanae vió que dos personas salian de esa puerta,dos personas que al golpear su puerta le dio mala vibra.

Tsukiko y Heike se acercaron a ella y le dijeron:

-Tsukiko: Tus papis no están más aqui..-dijo haciendo una mueca triste

-Heike: Lo siento por ti ..niña

-Kanae: PORQUEE HICIERON ESTOOOOOO MALDITOS .-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.- PAGARÁN POR ESTOO-dijo apretando sus puños...Y LES VA A SALIR DEMASIADO CARO..-dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Tsukiko: Pff...como séa.-dijo

-Heike: Adiós..-dijo el hombre

Y en un pestaneo ya no estaban..Kanae todavía no sabía que acurrucó y se acostó en el pajoso cesped.

1 hora después...

Kanae sintió que alguien estaba ahi junto a ella,pero cuando vió que era humana ,no le tomó importancia.

-O-oye..¿estás bien?.-dijo una niña de aproximadamente 7,8 años..

-Kanae: ¿Que quieres?.-dijo fría

-Etto..mi nombre es Sákura..um..¿tu también eres huérfana?.-preguntó curiosa

Kanae levantó la mirada y los ojos se le pusieron acercó a Sakura y la abrazó.

Sákura sin dudarlo correspondió

-Sákura: Lo..lo siento..no quería..

-Kanae: E-ellos mataron a mis..a mis padres .-dijo con bronca

-Sákura: Lo siento mucho...a mis padres los mataron ayer..-dijo triste.-desde ese momento estoy vagando por aquí.

-Kanae: Lo-lo siento..oye,quieres ..-pero en ese momento se detubo porque sabía que hiba a decir que no

-Sákura: ¿um?..¿si quiero..?

-Kanae: Aaah,olvídalo..dirías que no.-dijo apartando la mirada

-Sákura: ¿Vivír contigo?.-dijo emocionada

-Kanae: ¿Q-qué? ¿cómo sabías qué...-dijo desentendida,pero fue interrumpida por un amistoso abrazo de parte de Sákura

-Sákura: Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí..haci que..acepto.-dijo sonriendo

-Kanae: ¿Encério?..gracias Sákura.-dijo sonriendo

Luego de ese momento tan tierno..entraron a la casa , sacaron los cuerpos y los quemaron..

2 Meses después de eso Kanae le contó que era un vampiro..al principio Sákura estaba asustada,pero lo entendío.

**Fin de Flash Back**

23:32 pm.

Kanae terminó de bañarse y se dirigió a la cosina..donde se encontraba Sákura

-Kanae: Puaj..-dijo tapándose la naríz..-¿Qué es ese asqueroso olor?.-dijo mirándola

-Sákura: Es sólo fideos con alpesto..es común aquí.-dijo sonriendo

-Kanae: Igual yo no como eso..

-Sákura: Losé losé..-dijo sonriendo

-Kanae: Tienes que ir a dormir..mañana hay escuela

-Sákura: Si ya lo sé..¿me despiertas?

-Kanae: Jaa..como siempre..claro.-dijo sonriendo

Sákura fue subiendo las escaleras ,se dirigió a su cuarto y se durmió

Mientras que Kanae se quedaba en el sillón,mirando hacia la ventana..perdida en sus pensamientos.


	2. El chico nuevo

**Capítulo 2: El chico nuevo…**

6:30 am

-Kanae: Oye…Sákura.-dijo susurrando

-Sákura: mmm ..5 minutos más.-dijo suplicando y tapándose

-Kanae: Pff..que dormilona eres,vámos ya levántate..hay que ir a ese maldito colegio.-dijo de mala gana

-Sákura: ¿Colegio? ..oh ..maldición lo había olvidado.-dijo levantándose

-Kanae: Todavía tienes tiempo...apenas son las 7.-dijo seria

-Sákura: ¿Queeeee?

-Kanae: Jajaja..cálmate,no puedo creer que estes tan preocupada por ese colegio..además son apenas las 6:30

-Sákura: Kanaeee.-alargó.-Me hiciste pegar un tremendo susto.-dijo gritando

-Kanae: Lo siento.-dijo riendo.-No soy buena para las bromas.

-Sákura: Ya veo.-dijo sarcástica

Sákura y Kanae se cambiaron y se dirigieron al colegio.

Ellas lograron entrar a la Escuela Secundaria Shinjo por medio del director Oshi..que las vió en la calle cuando eran pequeñas,y como no tenían aprendizaje,les ofreció una Beca.

Mientras hiban caminando,Sákura decidió romper el silencio.

-Sákura: Kanae..tengo algo que decirte.-dijo tímida

-Kanae: ¿mmm?.-dijo sin importancia

-Sákura: Me..me gusta alguien.-dijo sonrojada

-Kanae: ¿Encerio?..¿Quién?.-preguntó curiosa

-Sákura: To-toma.-dijo tímida

-Kanae: Jaa…así que te gustan ese tipo de chicos.-dijo riendo

-Sákura: S-sí..y tú Kanu , ¿alguien te gusta?.-pregunto curiosísima

-Kanae: Ja si claro…Ese tema del amor …no es para mi.-dijo sin darle importancia

-Sákura: Espero que el momento llegue ..algún día.-dijo sonriendo

-Kanae: Pff..sueña.-dijo mirándola de reojo

Ringgg

-Sákura: Rápido hay que ir..

-Kanae: Maldición -.-

Sákura entró corriendo al colegio y se dirigió al salón.

Mientras que Kanae hiba a paso lento y tranquilo

5 minutos después Kanae llegó al salón

-Profesora: Señorita Mitsuo..llega tarde.-dijo quejándose

-Kanae: Lo siento.-dijo sin darle importancia y se fue a su lugar

En ese momento Kanae sintió la presencia de un vampiro en ese mismo lugar,pero tomó conciencia de no mirar hacia todos lados..porqué sino la creerían loca.

-Profesora: Bien..¿quien de ustedes puede realizar este problema?

-…

-Profesora: Está bien..eligiré yo..Mitsuo,al pizarrón.

-Kanae: *Maldición*..Si profesora

Una entrevista a 2006 estudiantes de una escuela revelo que 1500 de ellos participaron en la competencia Canguro y 1200 en la competencia Osezno. ¿Cuantos estudiantes entrevistados participaron en ambas competencias si 6 de los entrevistados no concursaron en ninguna de las competencias? Justificar la respuesta.

-Kanae:*Pff..que fácil*

-Kanae: 700 estudiantes participaron en ámbas 2000 participaron ,1500 en canguro y quedaban 500. Pero en la otra disciplina participaron los 500 que faltaban mas 700 de los que participaron en decir que el mínimo de estudiantes que pudo haber participado en las dos categorías son 700.

-Todos: O.O

-Profesora: Wow..cáda véz me sorprende más

-Kanae: Sólo que ..es fácil para mi.-dijo sonriendo

Ringggg

-Profesora: Bien…los veo en la próxima hora

Todos salieron al parque ,ya que era la hora del recreo

Kanae caminaba plácidamente por el parque.Sábia que había alguien nuevo en la escuela..pero como llegó tarde no pudo saber su maldito nombre.

*¿Y si es alguien que quiere lastimar a Sákura?*

*¿Y si viene a matarme?

Las preguntas invadieron su cabeza.

-Sákura: Kanaeeeeeeeeeeee.-gritaba desde lejos

-Kanae: Hola..-dijo perdida en sus pensamientos

-Sákura: Oye..viste que,¿hay alguien nuevo?

-Kanae: Si..también noté que es vampiro.-dijo seria y frunciendo el ceño

-Sákura: Lo sé..es un chico y se llama..

-Hola…-una voz masculina llamó la atención de las dos chicas

-Kanae: Así que eres tú el vampiro..-dijo mirándolo fijo

-Jaja..-rió divertido.-Mi nombre es Shin.

-Kanae: ¿Shin?... ¿Shin qué?

-Shin: Fujiwara.-dijo sonriendo

Shin Fujiwara tiene aparentemente 18 añ cabello es negro,está desordenado y es ondulado ,que está siempre ligéramente inclinado con un color los ojos collares negros y rojos en su una chaqueta negra tiene una camisa roja y negra un pantalón junto con zapatillas altas,de el lado izquierdo tiene color negro y del lado derecho tiene personalidad es algo alocada. El es algo atrevido..cómo también puede ser algo tierno. No tiene mucha paciencia. Es enamoradizo, aunque lo niegue.

Los ojos esmeralda de Kanae se abrieron como si estuviera loca

Kanae aprieta sus puños..-Ya veo..-dijo tratando de controlarse

De pronto Kanae siente algo caliente en su garganta y se lleva las manos hay mismo

-Sákura: ¿Kanae, que tienes?.-dijo preocupada

-Kanae: Agg..*maldición ..ahora no*

-Shin: Parece que necesita sangre.-dijo mirándola

-Kanae fulminó con la mirada a Shin y dijo: Sa-sákura…ayer no bebí demaciada sangre asi que..llévame al bosque.-dijo casi sin respirar

-Sákura: Si ¡.-dijo ..agarró a su amigay se dirigió al bosque.

Tenían suerte que nadie estaba mirando

Kanae estaba tan débil ,que nisiquiera se dio cuenta que alguien los seguía.

Nadie más y nada ménos que..Shin.

Sákura la adentró en el bosque ,para que nadie la encontrara.

-Sákura: Y ahora que harás?.-preguntó preocupada

-Kanae: Tú tienes que regresar..seguro ya tocaron el timbre.

-Sákura: Y tú que vas a hacer Kanae..respónde.-dijo desesperada

-Kanae: Sólo regresa.-dijo cortante

-Sákura: Péro..

-Kanae: Házlo.

Y sin decir una palabra más ,Sákura se fue corriendo hacia el colegio a usar una excusa del porqué llegaba tarde y del porqué Kanae no estaba.

-Kanae: Maldicón..y ahora cómo se supone que conseguiré sangre.-dijo con dificultad

Y de un momento a otro Kanae se desmayó por falta de sangre..

Lo que no sabía Kanae, es que Shin la observaba desde en lo alto de un árbol


	3. ¿I-impostores?

**Capítulo 3: ¿I-impostores?.**

-Shin: Wow..si que es tonta como para no tomar demaciada sangre.-se burló

*Asi que ella es de la familia Mitsuo..tendría que explicarle todo,pero creo que no me creería*

*Tsk..¿por qué me preocupo esta mocosa?*

*Pero para aparentar que tiene 16 años...es demaciado bonita*.-pensó mirándola fijo

-Shin: Tsk.-suspiró.-No puedo creer que haga esto.-dijo llevándose la muñeca a la boca.

Se mordió la muñeca y absorvió su se dirigió a los labios de Kanae y la besó.

La sangre ya corría por toda la garganta de Kanae ,hací que en cualquier momento despertaría.

Pero Shin no se detenía..aunque lo niegue ,le gustaban esos cálidos labios.

Kanae poco a poco fue abriendo esos ojos esmeralda..y de pronto se abrieron de golpe.

Y unas manos empujaron a Shin,tirándolo contra el árbol.

-Kanae: ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?.-dijo molesta

-Shin: Auch..-dijo levantándose.-Ven..te ayúdo .-dijo estirando su mano

-Kanae: No gracias..-dijo levantándose por si misma

-Shin: No entiendo porqué me tienes tanto odio.-dijo haciendose el desentendido

-Kanae: No te hagas el idiota,idiota.-dijo mirándolo fijo

-Shin: No es mi culpa que otros vampiros Pura sangre tomaran la identidad de mis padres y mataran a los tuyos.-dijo sonriendo

-Kanae: Ja si claro..te creo y todo.-dijo irónica

-Shin: Escucha..-dijo colocando sus manos varoniles en sus hombros

-Kanae: No me toques..-dijo sacándo sus manos -Y ¿qué quieres?.-dijo molesta

-Shin: Sólo escúchame.

-Kanae: Tsk..qué más dá.-dijo apoyándose sobre el grueso árbol

-Shin: Yo tenía 9 años..ese mismo día que mataron a tus padres..mis padres y yo fuimos a comer a un restaurant.

**Flash Back**

Mis padres y yo salimos y nos dirigimos al restaurante

Estuvimos hay como 2 horas y media

Y cuando estábamos llegando a mi casa

2 personas iguales a mis padres nos atacaron.

-Tsukiko: ¿Quienes son ustedes y cómo se atreven a tomar nuestra identidad?.-dijo molesta

-Tsukiko 2: Jajaja ..-rió

-Heike 2: Lo siento por ustedes..el único problema es que..

-Tsukiko 2: Van a culparlos por la muerte de los Mitsuo

-Heike: Eres un madito.-dijo enojado-

-Heike 2 : Losé ..un maldito que mató a esa familia rica con TÚ identidad.-rió diverido

Y de un momento a otro desaparecieron.

-Shin: Madre..padre..

-Tsukiko: Shh hijito ..tódo está bien.-dijo abrazándolo

-Heike: Vayamos adéntro..

Fin de Flash Back

-Shin: Y eso fué lo que pasó.-

-Kanae: Haci que..éso fue lo que realmente sucedió.-dijo apartando la mirada

-Shin: Si..y esos impostores siguen vivos.-

-Kanae: *maldición*..oye, creo que..*puaj, todavía ni me creo esto* ..deberíamos trabajar juntos.

-Shin : mmmm.-dijo pensativo

-Kanae: Feh..si no quieres,no te...-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Shin: Acepto..-dijo sonriendo

-Kanae: Etto..um..um..creo que hay que regresar..-dijo apartándo la mirada

-Shin: Si claro..

Y empezaron a correr a paso velóz y en 2 minutos llegaron.

-Sákura: Holaaa.-dijo felíz

-Kanae: Um..hola Sákura.

-Sákura: ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Kanae: Resulta que los padres de Fujiwara no asesinaron a los mios.-

-Sákura: ¿Quééé?.. ¿entonces quién fué?.

-Kanae: Fueron Pura Sangres..-frunció el ceño

-Sákura:¿ Pura Sangres ?..¿son esos de los que tú me habías hablado Kanu?

-Shin: Jaa..¿"Kanu"? ..¿qué clase de apodo es ese?.-se burló

-Sákura: Yo siempre le digo asi..y no le molesta,¿no es así?

-Kanae: mmm

-Shin: ¿Eso fué un Si o un No?

-Kanae: Fue un "cállate idiota".-sonriendo

-Shin: Jaja que graciosa..oigan hay que ir a clase.

-Sákura: Um..ya terminaron.-dijo sonriendo

-Shin: Ahh..entonces iré a casa.-dijo dirigiéndose al bosque

-Kanae: ¿Eh? ¿A donde vás?

-Shin: A mi casa

-Sákura: ¿Vives en el bosque?

-Shin:...^^

-Kanae: Vámos Sákura ..hay que irnos.

-Sákura: No...

-Kanae: ¿o.O?

-Sákura: Óye Shin..

-Shin: ¿Qué?

-Sákura: Kanae dijo que si quieres quedarte en la mansión..

-Shin: No lo creo

-Kanae: Yo tampoco lo creo

-Sákura: -.- Sólo quédate y ya.

-Shin: Esta bién.. si insistes.-dijo sonriendo

-Kanae: ¿Q-u..

-Sákura: Tranquilízate Kanu

-Kanae: Pf -.-

-Sákura: Vámos..

2 Pura sangres impostores mataron a sus padres..¿Cómo será su venganza? ,mejor dicho ¿Cómo serán sus venganzas? ..Shin está tambien a su lado ,esperando vengar a los malditos que se atrevieron a tomar su identidad.

Ahora están unidos para vengar..ahora vivirán juntos. ¿Habrá amor?

Dos personas..un mismo destino


	4. ¿Quien es?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Quién es..**

Shin ya llevaba 5 días viviendo en la mansion Mitsuo. Kanae y él se llevaban PÉSIMO

Sábado 10:32 am

Kanae juega a la play.

-Shin: Óye deja de jugar un poco..pareces machona.-

En ese momento Kanae miró fijo a Shin y dijo:

-Ja..¿Quién te crees que eres?..ni siquiera me conoces y¿ te atreves a criticarme?

-Shin: Si :3

-Kanae: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr -.- estúpido ve a molestar a otro.

-Shin: Sákura está durmiendo..haci que no me queda otra que molestarte a ti.-dijo agarrando un almohadón

-Kanae: Pf..eres tan mooles..-pero en ese momento el almhadón que tenía Shin ,fué a parar en el rostro de Kanu

-Shin: Eres muy amargada..necesitas diversión.-dijo sonriendo

-Kanae: o.o ..-se quedó petrificada y apretando sus puños

-Shin: Pf ..olvídalo eres aburr...-pero fue interrumpido por un almohadaso de parte de Kanu

-Kanae: Jajaja eso te pasa por estúpido.-dijo sonriendo y sacando la lengua como niña pequeña.

De pronto Sákura baja y..

-Sákura: SE PUEDEE SABER QUE HACEEN ?.-dijo enojada

-Kanae: D: .-se quedó como una estátua como Shin

-Shin: O.O

Kanae era temible en sus días pero Sákura..Sákura daba miedo D:

-Kanae: Sa-sákura..bu-buenos dí-a-as.-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

-Shin: Lo-lo mismo ..di-digo.

-Kanae: Oyeee Sákura.-gritó

-Sákura: QUEEEEEEE

-Kanae: ¬¬ Que te sucede ..¿estás de mal humor ?

-Sákura: No es eso..solo que no me avisaste que había exámen de matemáticas¬¬

-Kanae: Aah si eso..el Lunes es.-dijo

-Sákura: Eso ya lo sé..me lo dijiste ayer.

-Kanae: Oye ..no es mi culpa de que estés embobada con el tipo ese y que no prestes atención.

-Sákura: ¬¬

-Shin: Oye Kanae tengo una pregunta..

-Kanae: Queee

-Shin: ¿En donde están los demás vampiros?

-Kanae: No lo sé..en los bosques..en cualquier parte pueden estar ,¿que clase de pregunta es esa?.-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Shin: Curiosidad

-Sákura: Iré a darme una subiendo las escaleras

-Kanae: Yo hiré al bosque.-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Shin: Voy contigo :)

-Kanae: Como quieras ..

-Shin: Pero..como voy a hacer..no puedo salir a la luz

-Kanae : ¬¬ ..ya regreso..

Luego de 3 minutos ,Kanae regresó con un anillo.

-Kanae: Póntelo.

-Shin: Ya.

-Kanae: Eso te mantendrá vivo ^^

Shin y Kanae salieron y se dirigieron al bosque.

Ya en el bosque..

-Kanae: Sa-sabes..últimamente me he acostumbrado a ti y a tus estúpidas peleas.-dijo sonriendo

-Shin: Jajaja yo tambien.-dijo sonrojado

-Kanae: Oye..¿que poderes tienes tú?

-Shin: Bueno..tengo llamas rojas ,también puedo cortarme mi piel para controlar la sangre,paralisar..etc

-Kanae: Genial.-sonrió

Oye..¿Quieres oir algo loco?.-se dió la vuelta para darle la espalda

-Shin: ¿mm?

-Kanae: Yo tenía una..-en ese momento cuando se da la vuelta para mirarlo a el rostro se encuentra con un oscuro Shin ,con una pistola de plata apuntándola.

¿Q-ue?

-Shin: Jajaja..no puedes moverte ,¿no es así?.-dijo con sonrisa malévola

-Kanae: Maldito.-dijo con bronca

-Shin: No siempre las personas son de la clase que tú esperas

-Kanae: Y pensé que podía confiar en ti.-dijo escondiendo su rostro en sus cabellos castaños.

Shin le levantó el rostro y colocó la pistola en el corazon de Kanae

-Shin: Adiós Kanae.-dijo con una sonrisa

Puuuum (NOTA: RUIDO DE DISPARO E.E ,PUM :$ JAJAJ)

En la mansión Mitsuo

-Sákura: ¿Donde se metieron aquellos dos?..ya es tarde.-dijo algo preocupada

-Shin: Hola..

-Sákura: ¿Aah hola Shin..y Kanae?

-Shin: Murió.- y alguien de atrás electrocutó a Sákura y se la llevaron.

En la oscuridad

-Shin: Ese maldito me trajo a esta dimensión..¿que pasó con Kanae?..maldición ,,tengo un mal presentimiento.-dijo tapándose el rostro

-Ooh..despertaste querido.-una voz femenina salía de alguna parte de esa horrible oscuridad.

-Shin: ¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A KANAEE? .-preguntó desesperado

-mmm..veo que te preocupas mucho por esa chica.-dijo serena

-Shin: CONTESTA YAA!.-dijo con rabia

-Mmm Se puede decir que pasó algo horrible con la chiquilla esa.

-Shin: Malditos Pura sangre.-dijo escupiendo

-Ooh..con que sabes que soy pura sangre .-dijo riendo

-Shin: Perra.

-Jajajaja..¿sabes qué?..sólo porque soy buena..te dejaré salir de aquí

Y de un momento a otro Shin volvió a aparecer en el bosque. Vió que Kanae estaba ahí en el suelo,ensangrentada.

-Shin: KANAEEEEE..-se acecó a ella

Colocó sus manos en su cuello..aún tenía pulso

-Shin: Estás..bien.-dijo sonriendo

Esta vez ,los malditos impostores tomaron mi identidad...seguro creíste que te traicioné.-dijo ocultando la mirada

-Hola..Shinshi.-dijo una voz femenina

Shin se da la vuelta.-No puede ser..¿Ária?

-Ária: La misma ..en persona.-dijo sonriendo

Ária Brigten es una vampiresa(una común xD).Tiene 17 años (aparentemente).Su cabello es negro corto y sus ojos son chocolate.

Es la EX de Shin.

Aunque no lo crean..Shin tiene un pasado oscuro..¿tienen ganas de saberlo? ...pero no lo sabrán Muajajaja ._. (NOTA: CAPITULOS MAS ADELANTES LO SABRÁN)

-Shin: ¿Qué haces aquí..?..no es buén momento.-dijo ignorándola

-Ária: Pero Shinshi querido..

-Shin: No me llames Shinshi.-dijo molesto

-Ária: Ya veo..aún tienes rencor contra mi.-dijo llorando

-Shin: o.o..no llóres.-dijo abrazándola

-Ária: To-todavía me-me quireres?.-dijo tartamudeando

-Shin: No puedo negar lo que siento por ti.-dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Ária: Oooh..Shinshi,te amo.-dijo besándolo

A Kanae ya se le iban curando las heridas.

Fué abriendo poco a poco los ojos..y se levantó de golpe

Shin se separó de Ária y dijo:

-Kanae ! ¿estás bien?.-

-Kanae: Estoy bien.-dijo fría

-Ária: ¿Quién es está?.-preguntó indiferente

Kanae no le tomó importancia,ya que era sólo una vampira débil.

-Shin: Ella es..

-Kanae: Kanae..soy Kanae.

-Shin: Kanae..quiero que sépas que no te traicioné ..esta vez tomaron mi identidad

-Kanae: Lo sé..-dijo sin darle importancia

¿Sákura está en aquella dimensión oscura?

-Shin: Si..¿péro cómo sabes..

Kanae juntó sus manos..y un gran resplandor azul apareció . Y junto a ese resplandor estaba Sákura.

-Sákura: Kanae!..-dijo abrazándola

-Kanae: Vámonos a casa.

-Sákura: ¿Quién es ella?..pero.. ¿y Shin?

-Kanae: Shin tiene cosas que hacer.-dijo fría

Sákura..súbete a mi espalda

-Sákura: ¿e.e?

-Kanae: Házlo.-demandó

Sákura asintió.

Y de un momento a otro ya no estaban.

-Ária: Que agradable es Ka-kanae.-dijo sarcástica

-Shin: No le tomes importancia..ella siempre es así.

-Ária: De todos modos ,no me importa.-dijo besándolo denuevo

En la mansión Mitsuo

-Sákura: ¿Que fué eso de allá?.-dijo preocupada

-Kanae: Nada.-dijo subiendo las escaleras

-Sákura: *mmm ..creo que Kanu está celosita..jijiji*

Prepararé la comida.-dijo gritando

-Kanae: Me da igual.-dijo gritando desde el baño


	5. Los sentimientos de Kanu

**Capítulo 5: Los sentimientos de Kanu**

Viernes 16:10 pm

Narra Kanae.

En el examen me fue bien..Ja ¿que digo? ..Exelente.

Por otra parte..Shin no ha estado en la mansión por 1 semana.

¿Será porque le hable de esa manera?

Pff..pero si el ya sabe mi forma de ser.

O quizás esté con esa chica.

No puedo creer que esté tan apegado a ella. Sentí el aura de esa chica la primera véz..y no me agradó nada.

Sentí..

**Rencor**

**¿Amor?..no. Engaño**

**Falsedad**

**Obsesion**

**Ganas de matar a alguien**

¿Que tipo de pensamiento es ese?..bueno no quiero negar que aveces tengo ese sentimiendo.

Como dije..esa chica no me gusta nada.

Sin Shin molestándome en casa es...horrible.

No me gusta estar sola, por más que lo aparente.

Y no sé porque tengo esta estúpida sensación de que quiero que esté conmigo..es decir, eso no es común en mi.

¿Qué me está pasando?

Tsk..al diablo con todo.

Maldito Shin..¿por qué se fué con esa,sin antes decirm..decirnos nada?

Me preocupa..

¿Eeh? pero que estoy diciendo. No me tengo que preocupar por él, además yo creo que se sabe cuidar sólo.

Podría ser que..lo que dijo Sákura de que algun día encuentre el amor es...

Pero la voz de Sákyu me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Sákura: Hola Kanuuuuuu.-dijo saludándome

-Kanae: Aah,hola.-dije sin ganas

-Sákura: ¿Aún sigues preocupada por Shin?.-dijo ¿preocupada?

-Kanae: Pff.-dije sonrojada ..Maldición ..sonrojo maldito..malditoooo.

-Sákura: Si claro.-dijo aparéntemente sarcástica

-Kanae: Oye..iré al bosque.-dije mirándola de reojo

-Sákura: Ooh..te acompaño.-dijo sonriendo

-Kanae: Como quieras.-dije sin darle importancia

Salieron y se adentraron en el bosque.

'Al principio Kanae quería ir al bosque para ver si podía encontrar a Shin ahí..pero no.'

-Kanae: Oye..quieres ir a lo alto de un árbol.-dije mirándola

-Sákura: Ohh ¿¡encerio!? Sii..-dijo emocionada

-Kanae: Dáme tu mano.-dije estirando la mia

Sákura tomó mi mano y la subí conmigo a una rama..que digo rama..ramota ,y nos sentamos..observando la hermosa naturalesa

¿e.e? desde cuando uso la palabra "hermosa"..puaj, quizás el bosque me afectó un poco.

-Sákura: Oye..¿recuerdas aquella hermosa canción?

-Kanae: Si..que tiémpos.-dije ¿nostálgica?..que diablos me pasa hoy -.-

-Sákura: En ese entonces nos costaba mucho el inglés jajaja.-dijo riendo

Yo reí con ella

Es verdad..esa canción en inglés,una véz cuando tenía 10 años la soñe.

Luego se la canté a Sákura y desde entonces la cantábamos.

-Sákura: ¿Quieres cantarla?.-preguntó sonriente

¿Cómo decir que no? ..esa maldita canción siempre me subía el animo

-Kanae: Claro.-dije sonriendo

-Sákura: Ahora que recuerdo..jamás le pusimos nombre.

-Kanae: Tienes razón..que tal, ¿"Everytime you kissed me"?

-Sákura: Un poco largo... pero está genial

-Kanae: Everytime you kissed me

I trembled like a child

Gathering the roses

We sang for the hope

Your very voice is in my heartbeat

Sweeter than my dreams

We were there, in everlasting bloom

-Sákura: Roses die,

The secret is inside the pain

Winds are high up on the hill

I cannot hear you

Come and hold me close

I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain

Darkness falls, i'm calling for the dawn

-Kanae: Silver dishes for the memories,

For the days gone by

Singing for the promises

Tommorow may bring

I harbour all the old affection

Roses of the past

Darkness falls, and summer will be gone

-Sákura:Joy of the daylight

Shadows of the starlight

Everything was sweet by your side, my love

Ruby tears have come to me, for your last words

I'm here just singing my song of woe

Waiting for you, my love

-Kanae: Now let my happiness sing inside of my dream...

Everytime you kissed me

My heart was in such pain

Gathering the roses

We sang for the grief

Your very voice is in my heartbeat

Sweeter than despair

We were there, in everlasting bloom

-Sákura:Underneath the stars

Shaded by the flowers

Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love

You are all my pleasure, my hope and my song

I will be here dreaming in the past

Until you come

Until we close our eyes

-Sákura: Sigues cantando hermoso..

-Kanae: Deja de bromiar.-la empujé divertida

-Sákura: No es broma idiota..es verdad cantas muy hermoso.-

-Kanae: Tu tambien idiota.-me dió un abrazo

-Sákura: Ahh noo.-dijo llevándose las manos a su rostro

-Kanae: ¿Que pasa?.-dije ¿preocupada?..ok algo anda mal en mi,

-Sákura: Puse agua para calentar..y tengo miedo de que explote

-Kanae: ¿Explote?..jajajaja yo voy a explotar..pero de risa.-dije una lágrima salía de mi ojo

-Sákura: -.- Que exagerada.-dijo molesta.-Bájame

-Kanae: Exagerada eres tú que dices que eso va a explotar..tonta.-dije limpiándome la lágrima y a la vez riendo

-Sákura: ¬¬..bájame.-dijo molesta

-Kanae: Ya ya.-dije estirándo mi mano

La bajé y la acompañé hasta la puerta

-Sákura: ¿No entrarás?.-preguntó mirándome a los ojos

-Kanae: No. Estaré un rato más en el bosque.

Ella asintió

Y eso hice,regresé..aunque yo antes quería estar sola..pero igual la companía de Sákura me hacía bien.

Me volví a subir al mismo troncote, y de ahí observava todo..una li-linda vista..-.-

Me quedé tarareando una canción cuando derrepente siento una presencia malvada.

Maldición, ¿por qué ahora?..estaba tan relajada.

Bajé de ese tronco y esperé hasta que cualquier cosa que sea ,viniera ami

-Pura sangre.-escuché una voz femenina detrás de mi

De inmediato mis ojos tornaron en un color rojizo, mi cabello a negro y de en mi mano,.mi guadaña...mi querida guadaña

Me di vuelta para cortar ..pero la muy perra era demaciado rápida

-Kanae: Así que eres uno de los Pura sangre impostores.-dije con asco

-mmm...Kanii,no seas mala conmigo.-dijo con voz de niña

Esa voz..

Pero sábia que ella hasta tomaba forma de lo más preciado para mi.

-Kanae: Maldita.-dije con rabia

Ella se acercó ami con la identidad de ella y me acarició el rostro

Apreté mis puños con rabia..la odiaba, no podía creer que me estaba haciendo esto.

Me lo estaba refregando la muy maldita

Pero la debilidad ahora mismo no me servía,tengo que ser fuerte..si, fuerte

-Ooh..cierto jamás me he presentado, mi nombre es Hikari

¿Hikari? ja..debería llamarse Ankoku ..(NOTA: EL QUE SABE JAPONÉS ..SABE AH..NO MENTIRA, HIKARI=LUZ ..ANKOKU= OSCURIDAD)

-Kanae: Asi que te decidiste estar en tu forma normal..-dije mirándola fijo,con odio

Hikari Loghter aparentaba tener 25 añ el cabello negroazulado y ojos increíbles poderes,aunque todavía no los descubrió del todo.

-Hikari: Oh querida no seas asi conmigo..quiero que nos llevemos bien.-en su aura se notaba muy bien la falsedad

-Kanae: Morirás.-amenacé

-Hikari: Jajaja ..no lo creo.-una sonrisa malévola se apoderó de ella

Fuí la primera en hacer el primer golpe y puedo decir que no estuvo nada mal.

-Hikari: *Esta niña es poderosa..pensé que me enfrentaria a algo mucho más débil..*

-Kanae: ¿Sorprendida?..ja.-dije divertida

-Hikari: Jajaajaja..Kani, ¿recuerdas a lo que le hiciste a tu hermanita?

-Kanae: No trates de engañarme..yo sé muy bien que mi hermana murió en tus manos..todavía puedo sentir su sangre pegada en tu piel.-dije con odio

-Hikari: Ooh jajaja ,asi que ya lo sabes...me parece muy bien.-dijo sacando sus garras

Era una lucha de acero..o mas bién sus garras eran de acero.

Vino corriendo violentamente hacia mi ,pero lo esquivé facilmente..parece que alguien esta nerviosa.

Cuando lo esquivé,logré hacerle un tajo en el hombro.

-Hiraki: Maldita.-dijo mirándome

-Kanae: Mmm no creo que como tú.-dije sonriendo

Algo había raro en mi..¿que será?..

Ella volvió a correr hacia mi y algo me paralisó,pero estoy segura de que no fué obra suya

Logró hacerme un tajo muy profundo en mi pierna..maldita

-Hikari: JAJAJAJ..no puedes conmigo querida.-dijo presumiendo

Fui corriendo hacia ella..no sabía muy bien que hacer,pero bueno..tenía que improvisar

Estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella y de un momento a otro desaparesco

¿Q-qué?

¿Acaso ella no puede verme?

Mmm..si ese es el caso

Pasé por al lado de Hikari y le susurré en el oído " Adiós"

La paralisé y con mi guadaña le corté la cabeza.

-Kanae: ¿Qué fué eso?.-dije mirándome

¿Poder nuevo?..genial :D

Ahora que recuerdo, los demás poderes..todavía tengo que practicar a usarlos.

Y ya que está..tomaré sangre

Me acerqué a ella..saqué mis afilados y sencibles colmillos y mordí con rabia ese cuello..ese maldito cuello.

Me separé y pasé mi mano por mis labios,sacándo la sangre que sobraba

-Kanae: Mmm..creo que tengo que ir con Sákura a casa...y de paso, tomar un baño


	6. Una máscara perfécta

**Capítulo 6: Una máscara perfécta**

Narra Kanae

Regresé a casa eso de las 18:00..Sákura estaba preocupada..mi herida no había sanado del todo, pero no me dolía. Y cuando llegué..una furiosa Sákura estaba esperándome.

Ya le conté todo a Sákyu ..pero la cara de enojada no se fué de su rostro

-Sákura: IDIOTAAA!.-dijo gritándome

-Kanae: Aay..ya cálmate.-dije fastidiada

-Sákura: Y cómo quieres que me calme idiota..CASI MUERES!.-dijo molesta

-Kanae: PUES NO MORÍ..ESTOY AQUÍ ¿NO ES ASÍ?, CÁLMATE YÁ.-dije dándole la espalda

Auch, creo que fuí un poco dura.

Pfff pero si ella sabe que no muero facilmente..hubiera sido mejor no decirle nada.

Igual no podría haberlo ocultado por mucho tiempo

-Kanae: Sé que te preocupas por mi,pero tienes que saber que no muero facilmente ..y lo sábes.-dije más calmada

-Sákura: Lo siento.-dijo con lágrimas

Tsk..maldición, lo más horrible que puede pasarme es ver a mi mejor amiga llorar

-Kanae: No..no es tu culpa, te preocupaste..esta bien que te preocupes..y estoy bien.-dije dándome la vuelta y sonriendo

Me acerqué a ella lentamente y le limpié las lágrimas.

-Sákura: Aaaaaaaaaaaaay amiga.-dijo abrazándome y escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho

Te amo..¿no vuelvas a hacerme esto,si?

Me sonrojé y dije:

-Yo-yo también te quiero Sákyu, y no..no te lo volveré hacer.-dije sonriendo-¿Contenta?

-Sákura: Siiiiiiiiiii estoy contenta.-dijo sacando su rostro de mi pecho

-¿Sákyu? ¿nuevo sobrenombre? ..nunca me habías puesto uno.

-Kanae: Bueno..lo inventé , ¿te gusta?.-dije sonriendo

-Sákura: Clarooooooooo..me encanta, gracias amiga.

-Kanae: No es nada.-dije con una leve sonrisa

-Sákura: Cambiando de tema..¿tu herida se curó del todo?-dijo mirándome la pierna derecha

-Kanae: Mmm..ya no duele

-Sákura: Me alegra :D

Lo mejor de las peleas con Sákura era que nos perdonábamos a los pocos minutos.

Tiririiri (NOTA: RUIDO DE TIMBRE E.E )

Es Shin..¿qué hace aquí?.

Y esta con...Ária

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y cuando abrí estaban ahí, Ária apegada a él.

-Kanae: ¿Que quieren?.-dije fría

-Ária: Hola.-dijo con una sonrisa falsa

Sin ni siquiera saludar..Shin entró a la casa y subío las escaleras..seguramente fué a su cuarto.

Sus ojos tienen un color intenso..y en su aura solo se siente..

**Nada..no sentí nada**

¿Que diablos sucede?

Estoy segura de que ese no es Shin

Miré fijo a Ária y su aura delataba todo..

**Control**

**La misma obsesion**

**Y mucha falsedad**

Lo mismo de siempre ..pero

¿Control?..¿control de qué?

Grrrrrrrrrrrr

-Ária: No te vuelvas a acercar a mi Shinshi,mal nacida.-dijo mirándome con un rostro ¿malvado?..wuau, como cambian las personas

-Kanae: Ja..¿disculpa?, ¿mal nacida?.-dije con una sonrisa

-Ária: Jajaja..No se si lo notaste..pero ahora Shin está conmigo.

-Kanae: Jaa.. ¿sabes qué? , ese cuento no me lo creo.

-Ária: Me da igual..creas o no.-

-Kanae: Me di cuenta idiota..ese no es Shin

-Ária: Creas o no..ese es Shin y ME AMA.-dijo refregándomelo la muy "!$%%&$%&$

-Kanae: Mandar indirectas no es lo tuyo.-dije esbosando una pequeña sonrisa

Shin bajó y regresó con un bolso grande con ropa..eso creo.

Antes de que pasara esa puerta y no lo vea nunca más..me puse delante de el.

-Kanae: ¿Quién eres tú? pregunté mirando esos intensos y oscuros ojos

-Shin: Soy Shin, idiota.-dijo en un tono frío

-Kanae: No lo creo.-dije paralisándolo

-Shin: Jaa,ahora que harás.. ¿me matarás?.-dijo sonriendo

-Kanae: Me desepcionas Shin..te dejas controlar.-dije ocultando mi rostro en mis cabellos

-Shin: Tú no sabes nada de mi .-dijo gritando

-Kanae: Es verdad..no sé nada de ti, pero en poco tiempo llegué a conocerte y sé que no eres debil,solo tienes que luchar y salir de esa mierda que te controla.-dije gritándole.- NO DEEJES QUE TE CONTROLE, ESTÚPIDO.-dije gritándole en la cara

-Ária: Jajaja..ingenua , ¿no te dás cuenta que no te escucha?

Está bajo mi control ahora. Hace TODO por mi.Y si quiero que te mate..se lo puedo ordenar ahora mismo

-Kanae: YAA BASTA..ME CANSÉ DE TI Y DE TUS DISCURSOS ESTÚPIDA.-dije mirándola a ella

-Sákura: Kanae..no.-dijo mirándome preocupada

-Kanae: Estaré bien.-dije sonriendole

Miré a Ária y pensé

Maldita..

**Te mataré..**

**Si..eso haré**

Pude sentirlo,me estaba haciendo más poderosa.

Mis ojos estaban más rojos de lo inusual.

Mi cabello no era negro..esta véz se volvió blanco.

Y mi guadaña..mi guadaña seguía igual,pero sentí más poder en ella.

¿Q-qué es todo esto?

¿Ácaso me regeneré?

-Ária: Jajaja..¿ Y qué es eso?..¿alguna protección para no hacerte daño?.-dijo con voz de niña

-Kanae: No lo sé..y no tengo que darte explicaciones.-dije mirándola con odio

Ella se fué corriendo ..acaso estaba ¿asustada? puaj.

Inmediatamente fuí detrás de ella y fuí muy rápida. Parece que mis poderes también se regeneraron

Pero ella me estaba esperando antes de entrar al bosque

Estaba ahí parada y de pronto..un brillo alumbró todo su cuerpo

Su cabello pasó a ser de negro a blanco y sus ojos más rojos.Y en su mano tenía una espada roja.

Ella estaba igual ami..

-Ária: Ahora estamos iguales JAJAJA.-dijo riendo como una psicópata

Loca sádica

-Kanae: Me parece bien.-dije sonriendo

Ella vino corriendo hacia mi y yo hice lo mismo.

Entrelasamos las armas y nos miramos

-Ária: No vas a poder conmigo.-dijo sonriendo

-Kanae: ODIO a las presumidas como TÚ

Empujé hacia adelante y Ária se fué hacia atrás ,chocando con un árbol

Gracias árbol :3..ahora por golpearla fuerte,se enojará y peleará bien ^^

-Ária: Maldita..como te atreves.-

Ups..

Fué corriendo violentamente hacia mi y con su maldita espada logró hacer que tirara a mi guadaña -.-

O.O

-Kanae: ¿Como te atreves a..tirar a..mi guadaña?.-dije apretando los puños..y con mis garras en cualquier momento me lastimaba sol

Puse toda mi fuerza en una onda sonora en mi boca y se lo tiré

Ella fué corriendo tratando de esquivarlo,pero algunas la alcansaron

-Ária: Ough..maldición.-dijo tapándose los oídos

EN LA MANSIÓN

-Sákura: Etto..um ¿quieres jugar a un juego?

-Shin: No

-Sákua: ¿Que quieres hacer?

-Shin: Nada

-Sákura: Te volviste horrible

-Shin: Y tu más

-Sákura: -.- Estúpido aburrido

-Shin: Lo mismo digo

EN LA SUPER PELEA ! OKNO ._.

Ária fue corriendo hacia mi..no tuve tiempo de hacer nada ,en fin..logró hacer un tajo no muy profundo en mi delicado rostro -.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

Activé mi velocidad y fuí a agarrar mi guadañita :3

pero cuando me di vuelta estaba ella ,a punto de apuñalarme

Pero tengo la suerte de ser un poquito mas rápida y logré hacer un campo de energía leve.

¿QUIÉN GANARÁ? ¿SHIN DEJARÁ DE SER CONTROLADO POR ESA BRUJA?

AVERÍGUENLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE DRAGON BALL Z KAI

AH NO ESO NO ERA :3

AVERÍGUENLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍULO DE "MY BLOODY LIFE" AH SE HACIA LA INGLESA JAJAJA

._. Adiós.


	7. Jaque mate,perra

**Capítulo 7: Jaque mate, perra.**

**Omake **

HOLA, SOY GOKU Y ESTÁS EN ..MI VIDA SANGRIENTA

-Kanae: Hola Goku

-Goku: Hola..escuché que eres una de las vampiresas más poderosas..¿es cierto?

-Kanae: Ja..¿qué puedo decir?

-Goku: Presumida

-Kanae: Oyee.-dije empujándolo

-Goku: Agh deja de molestarme y empezemos con el capítulo.

-Kanae: Ja..tienes razon,además YO soy la protagonista.

-Goku: Sigues presumiendo.

-Kanae: No me queda otra ._.

-Goku: Jajaja..tengo que decirlo devuelta maldición..

HOLA SOY GOKU Y ESTÁS VIENDO MI VIDA SANGRIENTA

DISFRÚTALO Y.. ¡ AGUANTE LOS SAIYANJINES! :D

-Kanae:Pff y me decias presumida a mi.

**Fin del omake **

Narra Kanae

Gracias a ese campo de energía me salvé..por poco.

La muy maldita logró romper mi campo y casi me corta el cuello.

Bien Kanae..es hora de ponerse las pilas y dejar de jugar.

La empujé con todas mis fuerzas , la apunté con mi guadaña y dije:

-Kanae: Eres la persona más repugnante que ví en mi vida.-dije con cara de asco

Esa maldita perra quiere robarme a Shin .

¿robarme?..pff pero si él no es mio.

-Ária: JAJAJAJA..si claro. Ahora sentirás lo que es el verdadero poder.-dijo apretando sus puños

Loca sádica presumida

Y un brillo azul alumbró todo su maldito cuerpo.

¿E-está regenerándose más que yo?

Maldición..encima no puedo acercarme.

Tsk..al diablo Ária, al diablo todo.

Te mataré.. y si tengo que morir lo haré.

Y así Shin será liberado de ese maldito control.

Y Sákura no tendría que vivir en una vida sangrienta.

Terminó de regenerarse.

Ahora ella tenía el cabello azul y ojos rojos .

¿Que clase de transformación es esa?

Tsk...No me importa lo cuán fuerte se haga, liberaré a Shin sea como sea.

-Ária: Ésta es mi transformación más poderosa..ahora ya no te tengo miedo.-dijo sonriendo

Jaa hací que me tenía miedo ..

-Kanae: Me importa un bledo tú y tu maldita transformación..salvaré a Shin de tus garras cueste lo que cueste.-dije entrecerrando mis ojos

Fuí corriendo hacia ella otra vez pero cuando estaba por cortarla..desapareció.

¿Q-qué?

De pronto siento una presencia detrás de mi.

Maldición..me paralisó

Agh

Me atravesó con su..maldita espada

Y lo sacó rapidamente.

Yo caí de rodillas poniendo mis manos en mi estómago ,tratando de que sane la profunda herida.

Y de un momento a otro apareció enfrente de mi.

-Ária: Me decepcionas...-dijo riendo

-Kanae: N-no.. me re-rendi-ré..-dije jadeando

Me paré con MUCHA dificultad.

-Ária: Tsk .. ¿Aún tienes fuerzas?..jajaja.-dijo con una sonrisa malévola

-Kanae: Callate.-dije escondiendo mi rostro en mis cabellos

-Ária: Eres tan débil JAJAAJA

-Kanae: Cállate.-dije apretándo mis puños

-Ária: Y el idiota de Shin, se dejó controlar por mi, desde el primer momento en que me vió..JAJAAJA que pobre estúpido, debo decir que no me sirve de nada.

Hací que cuando termine contigo y con tu estúpida amiga, lo mataré a él también JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-dijo riendo

-Kanae: CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.-dije

-Ária: Pff..ni siquiera se puede entablar una conversación contigo.

Tengo que buscar la forma de derrotarla.

Pero..¿cómo puedo hacerlo?..

Maldición..

Y si..¿fusiono los poderes?

SI..eso es.

-Kanae: Ya cállate..no te soporto.. ¿Por qué no te buscas a alguien que te dome bien?.-dije sonriendo

-Ária: Estúpida.-dijo corriendo hacia ami

Pero me consentré y la paralisé del todo

Jajaja..ni siquiera podía hablar.

Junté mis manos como para rezar.. y me consentré

Quizás esto lleve minutos. O más.

Puse toda mi energía en mis manos.

Esto ya me estaba agotando.

Ya está..estoy lista.

Espero que funcione.

Un brillo verde y rojo alumbraron mis manos.

Es hora.. retrocedí unos cuantos metros. Y formé un campo de energía en mi.

Y se lo tiré...

Se combinaron los poderes de Ondas de sonido y Ondas explosivas

Las ondas de sonidos aturdieron los oídos de la perra esa.

Y con las explosivas no llegué a ver porque un gran resplandor blanco apareció en el momento que la tocaron.

Me tapé los ojos ,ya que esa luz era muy fuerte.

Y cuando terminó ..sólo vi humo ..y un gran pozo.

Ya no siento su presencia. Ya terminó.

Ya está cuerpo está todo adolorido , todavía me duele bastante el agujero en mi estómago. Mi cabeza explota y...

**Una semana después..**

Estoy dentro de una casa ..en llamas

-Por favor..sál de aqui.-dijo una voz femenina gritándome

-Kanae: No me iré sin ti...-dije desesperada

-Pero ..si nisiquiera me conoces

-Kanae: Te salvaré igual..-dije tratando de agarrarla

-No puedes salvarme ...por que estoy muerta.-dijo desvaneciéndose

¡VETE!

-Kanae: E-eh..Tsk..sólo fue una pesadilla.-dije mirándo en donde estaba

Estoy en mi cuarto. ¿Qué pasó?.

Ooh..cierto que derroté a Ária y luego..luego..luego..creo que me desmayé.

De pronto se abrió la puerta con lentitud y luego de golpe.

-Sákura: KANAEEEEEE! .-dijo tirándome sobre mi

-Kanae: Auch..todavía duele un poco, no te emociones.-dije sonriendo

-Sákura: ¡Que suerte que estés bien!

-Kanae: ¿Qué pasó conmigo? ¿Cómo me encontraron?

-Sákura: Bueno..fuí en busca de ti en el bosque..estuve horas..pero tuve suerte de encontrarte y traerte para curarte.-dijo sin parar de sonreir

-Kanae: Ooh..Oye, ¿dónde está Shin?

-Sákura: Él..todavía no salió del control de Ária.-dijo mirándola

-Kanae: ¿QUÉ?

-Sákura: JAJAJAJA..

-Kanae: ¿?¿?¿?¿?

-Sákura: JAJAJAJA..tendrías que aver visto tu cara.-dijo sin parar de reír

-Kanae: No sé que tiene de gracioso.-dije molesta

De pronto Shin entra en la habitación.

-Shin: ¿Despertáste ,idiota?.-dijo como de costumbre

-Sákura: Mmm..tengo que ir a ..¡ LAVAR ROPA !.-dijo lléndose de inmediato

-Kanae: Sh-shin..me alegro que estes bien.-dije con una leve sonrisa

-Shin: Estoy bien..y gracias por haber matado a esa hija de...

-Kanae: Ya entendí.

-Shin: De todas formas..gracias, oye ¿te curaste?

-Kanae: Mmm déjame ver.-dije levantándome la camisa haciendo que se vea apenas los pechos

-Shin: Um..-dijo sonrojado

-Kanae: ¿Qué sucede?

-Shin: Nada nada.-dijo apartando la mirada *Su inocencia es unica jajaja*

-Kanae: Mmm..creo que sanó bastante..aunque me duele un poco.-dije bajándome la camisa

-Shin: Oye..sobre el colegio..

-Kanae: Tsk..no me digas..¿me suspendieron?

-Shin: No..estás libre jaja..es cási lo mismo.-dijo empujándome

-Kanae: Que haces idiota ¿por qué me empujas?

-Shin: Cállate idiota..iré a preparar sangre para que tomes.

-Kanae: No necesito nada de ti.-dije cerrando mis ojos y cruzando mis brazos

-Shin: ¿Asi?..bueno, me iré

-Kanae: ¿Qué..? espera..-dije levantándome de golpe y a la misma ves sosteniendo mi estó se porqué pero tenía esa sensación de que se me iba a salir jaja.

-Shin: Jajajaja..sé que no puedes vivir sin mi.-dijo con una sonrisa seductora

-Kanae: Además de estúpido,se te sumó lo presumido.-dije sonriendo

-Shin: Jajaja..te extrañé, Kanu.

-Kanae-me sonrojé.. maldito sonrojo, ¡ te mataré ! -.- - Yo-yo también te extrañé ..Shinshi.-dije imitándo la voz de Ária

-Shin: JAJAJAJA... .-dijo riendo ,pero de un momento a otro se puso serio.-No vuelvas a decir su maldito nombre

-Kanae: S-si.

-Shin: Jajaja Genial. Vámos abajo .-dijo sonriendome

-Kanae: Ve tú..yo ya te alcanzo

-Shin: Como quieras.-dijo y se fué de inmediato

Admito que los cambios de personalidad de Shin dan miedo. D:

Aaaaaaaf (NOTA: SUSPIRO JAJA) El estúpido de Shin está devuelta..

Eso me alegra mucho.

HASTA AQUÍ HE LLEGADO :D..DESCUBRAN MUUUUCHOS MÁS SECRETOS OSCUROS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE "MI VIDA SANGRIENTA" :3


	8. Un hermoso día

Este es un capítulo algo corto y especial para Sákura..creo que se merece un capitulo por lo menos :D

En fin..aquí está.

**Capítulo 8 : Un hermoso día**

Kanae bajó ,se dirigió a la cosina y ahí estaban Sákura y Shin.

-Sákura: Aquí tienes tu sangre.-dijo dándole un vaso con sangre a Kanae

-Kanae: Gra-gracias.-dijo tomando grandes sorbos.

-Shin: ¿Está rica?.-dijo observándola cada detalle detenidamente

-Kanae: Como siempre.-dijo sonriendo

-Sákura: Bien..Kanu, Shini..iré a la ciudad.-dijo mirándolos

Kanae dejó de tomar, y Shin dejó de observarla y dirigió la mirada hacia Sakyu.

-Kanae: JAJAJAAJAJAJ...Shi-Shini JAJAAJAJA.-dijo tirándose en el piso

-Shin: No es gracioso idiota.-dijo serio

-Sákura: Jajaja..escuchen.. iré a la ciudad por algunas cosas, no se peleen.-dijo adviertiendo

-Kanae: Si..claro.-dijo parándose tratando de no reírse

-Shin: ¬¬

-Sákura: Bien..nos vemos en un par de horas.-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

Narra Sákura.

Salí de la casa y partí rumbo a la ciudad.

Lo que me preocupaba era dejar solos a Kanu y Shini. ¿Y si se pelean?

¡ Ay mejor regreso !

Tsk..No..también tienen que aprender a convivir.

Llegué a la cuidad y lo primero que hice fue ir a comprar a la verdulería.

Veamos..

Lechuga

Tomates

Papas

Choclo

Calabaza

-Sákura: Um.-dije tosiendo para que el vendedor se diera cuenta

-Vendedor: Ooh..Hola señorita, ¿qué desea?

-Sákura: Esto por favor.-dije entregándole la hoja en la que había escrito lo que necesitaba

5 minutos después.

-Vendedor: Aquí está señorita..son $40

-Sákura: Aquí tiene.-dije entregándole el dinero

Bien..tengo lo necesario. Tódo lo demás está en casa.

Seguí caminando aún me faltaban caminar 15 cuadras hasta la casa.

Iba perdida en mis pensamientos y de pronto siento que choco con alguien y me caigo al suelo. No..la bolsa no se rompió..sólo yo xD

-Ooh..Lo siento, déjame ayudarte.-dijo un peli rubio

-Sákura: No..yo lo siento, y gracias.-dije limpiándome

Y cuando alsé la mirada para verlo..era él.

-Sákura: To-toma..no sabía que eras tú.-dije nerviosa

Toma Ghotanbe tiene 17 años. Tiene el cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda. Se lleva un año con Sákura, pero desde pequeños siempre fueron buenos amigos.

Desde entonces..él está enamorado de Sákura, aunque ella no lo sabe.

-Toma: Jajaja...¿estabas distraída no?.-dijo mirándome

-Sákura: Si, lo siento denuevo.-dije riendo

-Toma: No importa.-dijo sonriendo-

Haay esa sonrisa me derretía por completo

Asajsha ¡ Despierta ya ..te está hablando!

-Toma: Oye..¿quieres ir a tomar un helado?..es lo ménos que puedo hacer.-dijo sonriendo

-Sákura: Claro.-sonreí con él

Haay estoy tan felíz de averme cruzado con él .

Llegamos a la heladería.

-Toma: ¿Que vás a pedir?.-dijo mirándome

-Sákura: Ooh..um, frutilla y granizado porfavor.-dije mirándo a la vendedora que fijó sus ojos en Toma.

Zorra ¬¬

-Vendedora: ¿Y tú?.-dijo en tono de coqueteo

Maldita.. en estos momentos me gustaría tener los poderes de Kanae.

-Toma: Limón y chocolate.-dijo sin darle importancia

Nos dió los helados y nos alejamos lo más posible de ella.

Toma me miró y rió .

-Sákura: ¿Qué?.-dije mirándolo con una leve sonrisa

-Toma: No es nada.-dijo dejando de reír

**Narra Toma**

Cada vez que la veo, me hace sentir mejor..

Siempre me hizo sentir mejor.

Soy un estúpido..siempre pierdo la oportunidad de decirle lo que siento

Agh Toma..débes hacerlo. Es ahora o nunca.

-Toma: Um..Sákura.

-Sákura: ¿Si?

-Toma: ¿Que tál va todo?.-dije lo más disimulado posible.. Maldición, ni siquiera pude decirle nada

-Sákura: Muy bien..Kanae por fin está mejor.-dijo sonriendo

Ooh..cierto que ella me dijo que estaba mal, aún asi la dejaron libre.

Es lindo de su parte que se preocupe por los demás

-Toma: Me alegro por ella..-dije sonriendo-

-Sákura: Y..¿sigues teniendo novia?

-Toma: ¿Novia?.-dije desentendido

-Sákura: Ya sábes..tu siempre estabas con una chica la semana pasada a la salida del colegio.-dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño (NOTA: ¿CELOS?..¿DONDE? JAJA)

Creo que sabe todo de mi jaja

-Toma: Aah..ella es..-pero no me dejó continuar

-Sákura: Oh lo siento..no tengo que meterme en tu vida privada..lo siento.-dijo disculpándose

-Toma: No.. pero..

-Sákura:Está bien..no debes explicarme..

Yo me reí y ella me miró desentendida.

-Toma: ¿Me dejarás hablar?.-dije sonriendo

-Sákura: Ohh..um, si

-Toma: Es mi prima..no mi novia.-dije sonriendo

-Sákura: Oh.

-Toma: Jaja..bien, cambiando de tema ¿cómo va en los estudios?

-Sákura: Muy bien..por suerte. ¿Y tú?

-Toma: Bien..

-Sákura: Ok..creo que ya debo volver.-dijo levantándose

Estúpido..la vas a perder si no le dices ahora.

Es ahora o nunca.

-Toma: E-espera.-

-Sákura: ¿Si?

-Toma: ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? ..no es bueno que una señorita como tú este sola.-dije sonriendo

-Sákura: Está bien.

-Toma: Permíteme.-dije tomando la bolsa..ella sólo asintió

Comenzamos a caminar. Era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo con ella. Todo estaba muy silencioso.

Y en pocos minutos estabamos en la gran Mansión.

Todavía no podía creer que esté viviendo ahi.

-Sákura: Bien..muchas gracias por acompañarme.-dijo besándome la mejilla.

-Toma: E-espera

-Sákura: Mmm?.

-Toma: Qui-quiero decirte algo .Es algo dificil para mi..ya que no quiero arruinar nada.

Asi que por favor escúchame.

Yo te..

**Narrador**

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Kanae y Shin

-Shin: KANAE HIZO EL DESASTRE YO NO TUVE NADA QUE VER.-dijo gritando y señalándola

-Kanae: QUE MADURO DE TU PARTE IDIOTA, ¿ECHARME TODA LA CULPA A MI? JAA.. MALDITO MISERABLE.-DIJO CON UN CUCHILLO EN SUS MANOS-

TE DARÉ VENTAJA PARA QUE CORRAS

Shin corrió rapidamente y se dirigió a ás de el se fué Kanae corriendolo

-Sákura: Disculpa..tengo que entrar.

-Toma: Te amo.-dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Sákura: ¿Q-qué?.-dijo sonrojada

-Toma: Siempre estuve enamorado de ti..fuí muy cobarde al no decirte lo que siento.

-Sákura: Yo..yo

-Toma: Está bien..si no quieres corresponder a mis sentimientos lo entenderé.

-Sákura: Pero..

-Toma: Lo entiendo..adiós.-dijo dándole la espalda

-Sákura: Quiero pensarlo bien.. y te daré la respuesta otro día. Por favor no te pongas triste

-Toma: Está bien..nos vemos otro día.-dijo sonriendo y lléndose

Sákura suspiró y entró a la casa.

Y cuando entró se encontró con una grán sorpresa

En el comedor ..todos los sillones estaban dados vuelta y las almohadas rotas y con las plumas salidas.

Siguió caminando y por las escaleras había aceite en ellas.

Se dirigió a la cosina y se encontró con TODO destrosado.

Su cosina..su presiada y hermosa cosina estaba destruída por los dos carvenícolas que vió hace unos minutos.

Sus ojos se abrieron y un aura negra rodeó a Sákura.

-Sákura: KANAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE .. SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IN ESTÁN EN PROBLEEEEEEEEMAS.-dijo furiosa y subiendo las escaleras rápidamente.


	9. Un pequeño secreto

**Capítulo 9: Pequeño secreto**

**Flash Back**

Narra Kanae

-Kanae: Si..claro.-dije parándome del suelo

Y sin decir más nada ,Sákura se fue.

5 minutos después...

-Shin: Aa..que aburrido.

-Kanae: Si es verdad..¿oye jugamos a la play?.-dije emocionada

-Shin: Naaa..-dijo tirándose al sofá

-Kanae: Fhe..-dije dirigiéndome a la cosina

Fuí hacia la cosina con la intensión de agarrar cebolla y mostrárselo a Shin (Yo podía agarrarlo sin problema..Shin iba a ser el que no lo toleraría Jijiji)

Agarré la cebolla y corrí hacia el comedor.

Me acerqué lentamente a Shin ..que estaba muy consentrado viendo un Anime gore y psicológico...por lo que ví se llamaba Higurashi no naku koro ni .

Escondí la cebolla detrás de mi y me paré en frente de Shin.

-Shin: Dejame ver animee ..no molestes.-dijo tratando de correrme.

Sonreí malévola .

El me miró sin entender y cuando vió la cebolla abrió los ojos como un loco.

Se levantó rapido de el sillón , alsó una almohada hacia arriba,pero no se dió cuenta de que el ventilador estaba andando y se rompió..haciendo que se salga las plumas

-Kanae: JAJAJAJAJA.-reí y empezé a correrlo

El empezó a dar vuelta los sillones para ponerme obstáculos..maldíto.

Luego agarró copas y las tiró en el suelo..no sé por qué.

-Shin: No me atraparás chiquilla.-dijo corriendo hacia la cosina

-Kanae: ¿Chiquilla? ja.-dije siguiéndolo

Llegué a la cosina..pero Shin no estaba..seguro está arriba

Fuí hacia las escaleras y Shin estaba esperándome con aceite en sus manos.

-Shin: JAJAJA.. Ahora no eres tán ruda ¿no?

-Kanae: Wooooooow ! ¿Se supone que eso me mataría?.-dije sarcástica

-Shin: No...pero te ensuciarás.-dijo tirando el aceite haciendo que caiga un poco en mi y otro en las escaleras.

Me tropesé y caí al suelo golpiándome la cabeza.

Shin bajó rapido a ayudarme ..me sentía un poco mareada

-Shin: ¿Estás bien idiota? ¿segura que no te hiciste nada?

-Kanae: Muereeee.-dije levantándome rápido ,haciendo que Shin se asuste y corra hacia la cosina.

Llegué a la cosina y Shin me esperaba con una olla en sus manos para tirármela

-Shin: No tengo compación por chiquillas como tú.-dijo lanzándome la olla..pero dentro de esta había una salsa y calló en mi (también calló en el piso)

Genial! ,tenía aceite..ahora tengo salsa en mi ropa -.-

-Kanae: Grrrrrrrrrrrr.-

Shin empezó a tirar todas las cosas en el piso para que no pasara.. ¡Hasta me puso sillas! -.-

Agarré un cuchillo y lo corrí.Ví que Shin se dirigía a la puerta, entonces lo seguí y cuando se abrió la puerta estaba Sákura..inmediátamente escondí el cuchillo, ya que Sákyu venia con alguien más.

-Shin: KANAE HIZO EL DESASTRE YO NO TUVE NADA QUE VER.-dijo gritando y señalándome

-Kanae: QUE MADURO DE TU PARTE IDIOTA, ¿ECHARME TODA LA CULPA A MI? JAA.. MALDITO MISERABLE.-dije sacándo el cuchillo denuevo.-

TE DARÉ VENTAJA PARA QUE CORRAS

Inmediatamente Shin corrió hacia arriba y yó lo seguí.

Entró en su habitación y dijo:

-Está bien ..me rindo.-dijo tirándose en la cama

-Kanae: Jajaja..eres débil.

-Shin: Ja ja.-dijo apartándo la mirada

-Kanae: ¿Qué sucede?.-dije curiosa

-Shin: Yo..tengo algo que decirte.

-Kanae: ¿Y es..?

En ese momento escuchamos que alguien subía por las escaleras.

Nada más que Sákura.

Una FURIOSA Sákura.

-Shin: Creo..que se enfadó

De pronto se abrió de golpe la puerta y ..

-Sákura: ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HICIERON?.-dijo gritando

-Kanae: Yo..yo..FUÉ CULPA DE SHIN.-dije señalándolo

-Shin: -¬¬ .-dijo mientras se colocaba la almohada en su cara

-Sákura: AG ¬¬ Son unas máquinas de NO HACER NADA.

Mejor lo arreglo yo sola..sinó ustedes lo pondrán peor.-dijo lléndose

-Kanae: Tsk..Shin, ¿qué querías decirme?

-Shin: Bueno.. no es algo tan fácil de decir.

-Kanae: Sólo dilo.-dije cansada

-Shin: Bueno..lo cierto es que, soy híbrido.

-Kanae: ¿Híbrido?.-dije mirándolo

Pero..no persibí nada.

-Shin: Si..pero no lo que tú crees.

-Kanae: No estoy creyendo nada idiota,dime.

-Shin: Soy mitad Pura sangre.

-Kanae: ¿Qué? .-dije exaltada

PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA..SE QUE ES UN POCO CORTO EL CAPÍTULO..GOMEN..

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DESCUBRIRÁN MUCHO MÁS.


	10. Verdades parte 1

**Capítulo 10 : Verdades parte 1**

-Kanae: No entiendo..explícame.-dijo desesperada

-Shin: Es una larga historia.

-Kanae: Pues cuéntame idiota..tengo suficiente tiempo libre.

-Shin: Esto sucedió alrededor de cuando tenía 15 o 16 años.

En ese momento estaba muy enamorado de Aria... o eso creía.

En ese tiempo estaba viviendo con ella, ya que lo de comprometerme lo tenían planeado.

Flash Back

En una colina se puede observar a un joven contenplando el atardecer

Pero alguien interrumpe,sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Aria: Shiiinshii..querido,¿qué haces?

-Shin: Sólo estaba..pensando.

-Aria: ¿En qué?

-Shin: Nada.

-Aria: Si..claro

-Shin: Ok de acuerdo..sólo estoy nervioso.

-Aria: ¿Por el compromiso?

-Shin: No sólo eso.

-Aria: ¿También por lo de convertirte en Pura sangre verdad?

-Shin: Si.. es que, siento que desaproveché toda una vida para ser humano, y ahora me la van a arrebatar.-dijo haciendo una mueca

-Aria: No es arrebato amor..tú fuiste el tontito que desaprovechó eso. Ahora viene una mejor vida, como Pura sangre.

**Interrupcion de Flash Back**

-Kanae: Espera espera..¿Aria también era una Pura sangre?

-Shin: Si.Y ahora si me dejas continuar te explicaré.

-Kanae: Espera..¿tú eras mitad humano?

-Shin: Si ¬¬ ¿qué no escuchas?

-Kanae: ¬¬ Sigue.

**De vuelta al Flash Back**

-Shin: ¿Tú crees?

-Aria: Yo lo creo,amor.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Hay..te amo tanto.-dijo separándose

-Shin: Yo mucho más.

-Aria: Hay ya..tu ganas.-dijo levantándose

Hay que ir te olvides que pasado mañana vas a estar con la mujer que más amas.

-Shin: Claro que si.

Entraron a la Mansión donde vivía Aria y cada uno se fué a sus respectivos cuartos.

Amaneció y el primero en despertar fué Shin.

Fué directamente hacia el cuarto de Aria, y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, escuchó que alguién más estaba con ella.

-¿?: ¿Está bién que esté aqui?..¿tu novio no se dará cuenta?

-Aria: Jaja..por favor. Él es muy estúpido,no se dará cuenta. Además jamás se dió cuenta de que lo engañaba asi que..

-Shin : O.O

-¿?: Como digas, princesita.

Inmediatamente Shin se alejó de ahí y se fué afuera a tomar aire.

Las dolorosas palabras recorrían por su cabeza.

***Además jamás se dió cuenta de que lo engañaba asi que***

***Como digas, princesita.***

Calló de rodillas y las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

Era la primera vez que amaba a una mujer de era la primera vez que lo engañaban de una manera tan...sucia y..horrible.

-Shin: No me dejaré humillar por haré lo mismo para que ganaste mi odio, Aria.

La primera mujer que amé, la primera mujer que ODIO con toda mi alma.

Ojala a ti te hagan lo mismo,para que de una vez por todas aprendas lo que se llama SUFRIR,perra.

Esperaré hasta que me conviertan en Pura Sangre para luego irme lejos de ti.

Se levantó ,se secó las lagrimas y regresó a la mansión...como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando entró se encontró con Aria.

-Aria: Hola amor, ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Shin: Muy bien..y tú

-Aria: De maravilla.-dijo sonriendo

-Shin: Me alegro.-dije sonriendo falsamente.

Y así transcurrió todo el día normalmente.

Ya al otro día.

La ceremonia iba a transcurrir a las 10:30 am.

-¿?: Ya es hora Shin.-dijo gritando detrás de la puerta.

-Shin: Ya voy!

Salió y se encontró con muchas personas.

Primero iba a realizarse la transformación y luego el compromiso.

En el altar estaba Aria esperándolo para transformarlo.

-Aria: ¿Estás listo?

-Shin: Si.

Aria se llevó la muñeca a su boca ,mordió y absorbió. Luego se acercó a los labios de Shin transportando la sangre.

**Interrupción de Flash Back**

-Kanae: ¿Eso fué lo mismo que tú hiciste conmigo?

-Shin: Si..se puede usar de muchas formas.

Déjame continuar

-Kanae: ¬¬ Pues habla idiota.

**De vuelta al Flash Back**

Inmediatamente los ojos de Shin se tornaron más rojos.

Aria apartó sus labios de Shin y dijo:

-Aria: Ahora sólo falta el.."Los declaro ,Marido y Mujer"

-Shin: Eso es lo que crees.-dijo apartándose

-Aria: ¿Que pasa amor?

-Shin: ¿Amor?..ja.-Su rostro pasó de feliz a serio.- YO NO SOY TU AMOR.

-Aria: Me estas asustando..que te pasa.-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Shin: No me vengas con una escenita ..perra.-dije desapareciendo de allí.

Aria se quedó ahí..apretando sus puños.

-Aria: Juro..que ..te encontraré y te mataré..-dijo riendo como una psicópata.-Esto es una..gran humillación...no te lo perdonaré ..JAMÁS.-dijo gritando.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Shin: Luego de eso volví para estar con mis padres..pero esa perra los mató.-dijo apretando sus puños.

-Kanae: O.o.. um..no te preocupes, ella ya está muerta .-dijo asegurándolo

-Shin: Si..pero fuí tan estúpido de caer en su trampa..otra vez.

-Kanae: Ya pasó Shin..no tienes porqué preocuparte.

Maté a esa perra. Ahora sólo queda el otro impostor para hacerlo trízas.

-Shin: Lo sé..prometo que te ayudaré.

-Kanae: Um..no tienes porqué ayudar, puedo sóla.-dijo presumiendo

-Shin: Si ..claro.

-Kanae: ¿Qué insinuas idiota?

-Shin: Nada..oye, tengo la mitad de tu sangre.-dijo emocionado

-Kanae: ¿Te gusta ser híbrido?..es decir, una parte vampírica que es atrevida,incontrolable y la otra que es tú..-pero se calló

-Shin: ¿Yo qué?.-dijo levantando una ceja

-Kanae: Que es aburrida...-dijo sonriendo

-Shin: Ja..si nisiquiera me conoces niñata.

-Kanae: Sólo porque nos llevamos 2 años, no tienes derecho de tratarme hací.-dije tirándome sobre él ..agarrándolo del cuello.

-Shin: No eres tán fuerte.-dijo empujándola..haciendo que se callera al suelo.-Jajaja..Idioootaa.-alargó

-Kanae: ¬¬ por lo menos ayúdame ¿no?.-dijo levantándose

-Shin: Lo siento ...-dijo sonriendo

-Kanae: Eres un hijo de ·$%&%$&/&/(/ .-dijo pero Shin se acercó y le tapó la boca

-Shin: Te creía linda hasta que tu hermosa boca demostró todo lo contrario.-dijo sonriendo y separándose de ella

Nos vemos abajo.. Kanoa.-dijo burlándose y saliendo de la habitación .

-Kanae: ¿Qué dijiste? ..Ven aquí ahora mismo.-dijo furiosa ,siguiéndolo

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ HE LLEGADO ; MUAAJJAAJAJAAJ ._.

VOY A HACER EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO QUE ..LOS DEJARÁ CON ESTA CARA O.O

JAJAJ ADIÓS :3


	11. Verdades parte 2

**Capítulo 10 : Verdades parte 2**

Narra Kanae

Estaba por ír tras él..pero algo me detuvo. Esto es igual a aquella vez.

Esto es igual a la última vez que jugué con ella.

Caí de rodillas y se me escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas.

Están doloroso saber que pasamos momentos tan lindos y..tener que aceptar que ya no está aquí.

Me fuí corriendo hacia mi cuarto ,cerré la puerta y me quedé detrás de esta.

Escuché pasos por la escalera..pero no le dí importancia.

Quería estár sóla...sin la companía de nadie

Toc toc toc.-tocaron la puerta.

-Kanae: Vállanse.-dije cortante y escondiéndo el rostro entre las rodillas.

-Sákura: ¿Qué pasa Kanae?.-dijo preocupada.

...

-Shin: Respónde.-dijo exaltado.

Pasaron varios minutos ,hasta que dejé de sentir la presencia de Shin.

Eso me alivió bastante.

Luego sentí algo enfrente de mi...era él.

-Kanae: Qué quieres.-dije fría

-Shin: Sólo quiero saber lo que te pasa..cambiaste de humor de un momento a otro. ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?.-dijo sentándose a mi lado

-Kanae: Sólo soy bipolar,eso es todo.-dije sin mirarlo

-Shin: Mírame.-dijo obligándome

...

-Shin: Mírame.-dijo levantando un poco la voz

Levanté mi rostro lentamente.

Me miró sorprendido y secó mis lágrimas.

-Cuéntame.-me dijo acariciándo mis cabellos.

-Kanae: Es lo mismo que hacía mi madre.-dije mirándolo

-Shin: ¿Qué cosa?

-Kanae: Acariciar el cabello

-Shin: Oh..lo siento.-dijo apartándo sus manos inmediatamente

-Kanae: No..está bien.-dije sonrojada -.-

-Shin: Bien..¿vás a contarme?

Entrecerré mis ojos y estaba apunto de abrir la boca,pero la cerré de inmediato.

No sabía por donde empezar..son muchas cosas. Y regresar a los recuerdos pasados es horrible.

Suspiré y dije:

-Yo...tenía 2 hermanas.

-Shin: O.O

-Kanae: Esto empezó cuando tenía 5 añ ía una gemela..llamada Kanade.Éramos muy unidas.-sonreí al recordarla.

-Shin: ¿Ge..gemela?..¿Kanade?

-Kanae: Si..y, también un año después mi hermana menor Ikaros,nació.

**Flash Back**

-Kanae: Kanade! ¿Dónde estás?.-dije gritando

Lo único que tenía Kanade era el cabello negro. Luego era igual a mi. La misma personalidad y caracter.

-Kanade: Aquí estoy!...me estaba escondiendome de..ya sabes.

-Kanae: Si..se ha puesto muy agresiva últimamente. Creo que tiene celos.

-Kanade: Yo quiero mucho a Ikaros, pero ella ami no.-dijo poniendo cara triste.

-Kanae: Tranquila..sólo está celosa, no creo que es para tanto.-dije calmada

-Kanade: Tienes razón. Siempre tienes razón tontita.-dijo empujándome y sonriendo

-Kanae: Lo sé..porqué soy la mejor hermana.-dije empujándola también

De pronto aparece Ikaros.

Ikaros tenía el cabello negro y ojos igual a mi padre. Sólo que el caracter no sé de donde lo sacó.

-Kanade: Ikaros!.-dijo sonriendo-¿Quieres jugar con nosotras?

-Ikaros: No.Sólo vine por mi taza.-dijo recogiéndola y lléndose.

-Kanae:¿Porqué eres así Ikaros?..¿Porqué cambiaste de caracter de un momento a otro?

-Ikaros: No te incumbe.-dijo entrando en la casa.

-Kanae: Si me incumbe..somos tus hermanas, ¿Por qué eres así con Kanade?

-Ikaros: ...-sin decir nada se fué adentro

Kanade agachó la cabeza..

-Kanade: No entiendo...¿Por qué me odia tanto?.-dijo callendo de rodillas y llorando.

Me acerqué a ella y le dije :

-Estoy segura que ella sí te quiere..no te hagas esos malos pensamientos.-dije sonriendo

-Kanade: ¿Tú crees?

-Kanae: Lo creo.-dije agachándome para abrazarla.

-Kanade: Gracias..es por eso que te quiero tonta.-dijo empujádome con cariño

-Kanae: Jajaja..vámos adentro ¿si?.-dije levantándome

-Kanade: Vámos.

Cómo dije éramos muy unidas..hacíamos todo juntas. Quizás era por eso que Ikaros estaba celosa.

Fuimos a nuestro cuarto y nos tiramos en la cama.

-Kanade: Aveces..¿No te pasa que quieres ser grande?.-dijo mirando el techo

-Kanae: Si..muchas veces.-

-Mariko: Niñaaas,vengan a juntar sus juguetes.-dijo gritando desde abajo

-Kanae: Ups.-dije riendo

-Kanade: Creo que no pudimos safar de esto.-dijo riendo

mmm..tú ordenas lo de el salón y yo lo de el comedor.

-Kanae: Quee mandona eres.-dije sonriendo

-Kanade: Lo sé..jaja vámos o mamá se enojará.

Yo fuí hacia el salón y empezé a ordenar..tardé un poco.

Fueron como 30 minutos ..luego mi madre me llamó para ir a tomar sangre.

Me dirigí hacia la cosina y me senté al lado de Kanade, que por cierto tenía una cara rara..cómo preocupada o algo asi.

Mis ojitos tornaron rojos al ver esa rica sangre.

-Tomoe: Sírvanse hermosas..-dijo mirándonos

Cómo siempre mi padre ,todo un caballero.

Agarré mi copa para tomar un gran sorbo..pero la mano de Kanade me impidió hacerlo.

-Kanae: ¿Q-qué?

Y de un momento a otro ella se lo había tomado.

-Kanae: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Ella sólo me sonrió y... calló al suelo.

Tódos nos levantamos de repente.

-Kanade: Que...aleg-ria que..estés..bien.-dijo jadeando

Ikaros..jamás..te ..perdonaré..por ..tratar de..matar a..Kanae.

Todos miraron a Ikaros con cara de O.O

-Ikaros: No pretendí hacer eso..en realidad quería darle eso a Kanae.-dijo sin darse cuenta y tapándose la boca.

Ikaros se fué corriendo y salió de la casa.

Todos se quedaron paralisados.

-Kanae: Estarás bien..-dije nerviosa

-Kanade: Vamos,sábes muy bien que no es cierto..colocó veneno. Moriré Kanae.-dijo con cara triste

Pero..tú..estás bien, eso es lo..que importa.-dijo entrecerrando sus ojos

Los amo a todos.-dijo ya cerrándolos del todo.

-Mariko: Kanadee!.-dijo llorando y abrazándola

-Tomoe: Esto..no está pasando. ¿Por queeeeeeee?.-dijo gritando y llorando.

Mientras yo me quedé ahí paralisada.

No podía creer que mi hermana estaba muerta.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Mis lágrimas no paraban..

-Shin:Tranquila..-dijo abrazándome

¿Sákura sábe de esto?

-Kanae: No..es mi más profundo secreto.

-Shin: Pues si es un secreto..también lo guardaré.

-Kanae: No..pienso que Sákura tiene derecho a saber que me sucede y..no me gustaría fingir que no pasó nada.

-Shin: Tienes mi apoyo.-dijo sonriendo y levantándose.

-Kanae: Um..Shin, gracias.-dije sonriendo levemente.

-Shin: No es nada.-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Y AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO :D

EL PRÓXIMO LO SUBIRÉ EN UNOS DÍAS.

ADIÓS :D


	12. El collar

**Capítulo 12 : El collar **

Narra Kanae

Bajamos y encontramos a Sakura en la cosina.

-Kanae: S-sákura...yo..

-Sákura: Está bien Kanae, lo entiendo. Si no quieres contarme, no estás obli.-

-Kanae: derecho a saberlo.

Le conté todo. Mis reacciones fueron las mismas, pero algún día tendría que dejar de llorar.

Algún día tengo que pensar de que Kanade está conmigo siempre.

Que es un ángel... mi á ía me pregunto, después de tanto tiempo, ¿por qué Ikaros hizo eso? , ¿Fue sólo por celos?.. no.

Tiene que haber otra cosa, algo tiene que ser.

Quizás odiaba vernos demaciado juntas.

No lo sé. Quiero buscar a Ikaros, y preguntarle . O arreglar algo que le habrá molestado cuando eramos pequeñas.

Me quedé perdida en mis pensamientos.

-Sákura: ¿Kanae?.. Oye..¿hola?.-dijo pasando sus manos sobre mis ojos.

-Kanae: ¿Eh?..-dije sacudiendo mi cabeza

-Sákura: Estuviste perdida varios segundos .

-Kanae: Uhm..estaba, pensando.

-Sákura: o.o

-Shin: Kanae...vámos.-dijo caminando hacia la puerta

-Kanae: ¿Eh?, ¿a donde?.-dije sin saber

Sin decir una palabra tomó mi mano y salimos afuera. Sákura se quedó en casa, tenía que hacer la cena y otras cosas más.

-Kanae: ¿Vas a decirme a donde vámos o no? .-dije soltando su mano y frunciendo el ceño

-Shin: Lo siento..no puedo decirte.-dijo serio

Lo más trágico es que bloqueó su mente para que no la leyera. Tsk...esto es molesto.

Me quedé pensando varios segundos cuando siento que me jalan de mi mano.

-Kanae: Pero...que..-

-Shin: Ven..-me jaló Shin. Este tipo está loco..¿por qué actua de esta manera?.

Me llevó dentro del bosque, hasta que llegamos a una cabaña.

-Kanae: ¿Q-qué es todo esto? .-dije sin entender

-Shin: Entremos.-dijo evadiendo mi pregunta

Entramos y todo estaba oscuro.. ¿que significa todo esto?

Shin me tapó los ojos.

-Shin: No espies.

-Kanae: Etto..ok.

Tic.

-Shin: Mira..-dijo sacándo sus manos de mis ojos.

O.O

-Kanae: ¿Qué es todo esto?.-dije mirando alrededor.

Era una cabaña muy pequeña ,dentro de ella había cosas tan...nostálgicas.

Mi antigua casa de verano.

El lugar donde pasé mitad de mi niñez.

Pero...¿por qué Shin me trajo aquí?

Me di vuelta y Shin sonreía... No entiendo.

-Shin: Te estarás preguntando por qué te traje aquí.

-Kanae: S-si.-dije nerviosa.

-Shin: Bueno...-se dirigió a un escritorio y del cajón sacó un collar.

El collar tenía un aspecto rubí..tenía forma de rombo y alrededor de este, había un espiral.

-Kanae: ¿Qué es eso? o.O

-Shin: Un collar, baaaaaaaka.-dijo sonriendo.

-Kanae: Ya lo sé idiota, pero...siento algo en él. No sé como explicarlo..-dije desconfiada

-Shin: Tsk..deja de preocuparte un poco tonta, es inofencivo.-dijo tocándolo.

¿Ves? ..no hace nada.

-Kanae: Como digas, pero esa cosa no me agrada.-dije alejándome

Shin se colocó el collar y estoy segura que algo brilló...pero no le tomé importancia

-Kanae: Y..¿para qué me trajiste aquí?

-Shin: Aah..eso era para mostrarte el collar. Disculpa, lo saqué de tus cosas.

-Kanae: Etto..¿cómo sabias que yo viví aquí?

-Shin: Uhm..yo desde hace tiempo encontré esta cabaña,ya que tenía parte de tu olor. .-dijo sonriendo

-Kanae: Oh..pero..no recuerdo haber tenido ese collar.-dije mirándolo

-Shin ¿Ah? ,pero si tiene tu olor y todo.

-Kanae: Que...raro.-dije agarrándolo.

De pronto todo se puso negro

¿Q-qué está pasando?

Escuchaba perfectamente que Shin estaba gritando (NOTA: COMO NIÑA xD OKNO ._.) mi nombre.

-Shin: Kanae! .-dijo dándome una cachetada.

-Kanae: O.O

-Shin: Por fin !.. ¿Que te pasa?, parece como si estuvieras paralisada y...ciega .-dijo pasando las manos por mis ojos

-Kanae: ¿Eeh?

¿Que fué eso?..

Ella está...viva O.O

CONTINUARÁ...


	13. Ella está

**Capítulo 13 : Ella está...**

-Shin: ¿Kanae? ..¿Estás bien?

-Kanae: S-si.-dije temblando

No...no puede ser. ¿Cómo es que ella está...

-Shin: Kanae! .-dijo gritando y pegándome otra cachetada

-Kanae: O.O .¿Qué haces estúpido? ¬¬ .-dije levantándome rápido.

-Shin: Pues responde! ,sinó tendré que pegarte, y no quiero.-dijo serio

Te...quedaste en la nada Kanoa.-dijo sonriendo

-Kanae: ¿Cómo que Kanoa? , Tsk...estúpidooo! -.- .

Sólo fué un leve mareo, nada serio...-dije entrecerrando mis ojos

-Shin: Si claro..te creo y tódo.-dijo sarcástico

-Kanae: Me da igual si me crees o no.-dije dirigíendome a la puerta

-Shin: Que odiosa.-susurra.- Heey, ¿vás a seguir con ese collar encima?.

-Kanae:¿Eeh?.-dije mirándome.- Ah si..lo tendré puesto.-sonreí

-Shin: Pero yo lo encontré ¬¬ .

-Kanae: Pero es mio ^.^.-dije saliendo de la cabaña

Shin me siguió, y fuimos a la casa.

Cuando llegamos encontramos a Sakura limpiando.

Nos fulminó con la mirada y luego sonrió.

-Sákura: Podrian..-sonrié pero su rostro cambió a endemoniado.- AYUDARME A LIMPIAAAAR ¬¬ ¿QUE SE PIENSAN QUE SOY? , ¿UNA SIRVIENTE? -.-

-Kanae: Etto...

-Shin: Yo iré a...

-Kanae: Si..yo

-Shin: También si...

Yo me fuí a mi cuarto y Shin al suyo.

Lágrimas de felicidad recorrian mi rostro. ¿Ese collar me mostró que...Kanade está viva?

No...su alma es la que está viva.

Tengo que ir por ella..

Salí de mi cuarto y bajé.

Sákura me miró con cara de wtf!? ,pues seguro por que había llegado recién y me volvía a ir.

A-ahora que recuerdo...teníamos dos collares. Uno era mio..que es este, y otro era...el otro era...

Tsk...maldición ,no lo recuerdo.

Pero estoy segura de que eran dos. Y esos dos collares estaban conectados, al igual que nosotras...asi que...es probable de que el collar brille cuando esté cerca de ella.

Empezé a correr a velocidad vampírica..no sé a donde ir..me refiero...no sé por donde empezar a buscar.

Sentí que alguien me seguía ,seguro es Shin..ese estúpido siempre me anda controlando.

Saqué mi guadaña(por las dudas) y apresuré mi velocidad... Pude sentir como la presencia de Shin o de quien quiera que sea, se iba disminuyendo.

NARRA SHIN

Bajé y me encontré con Sákura.

-Shin: ¿Y Kanae? .-dije mirando hacia todos lados

-Sákura: Salió hace menos de 10 minutos.

-Shin: Aah..ok.

-Sákura: ¿No irás con ella?

-Shin: No..ella se puede cuidar sola.-sonreí levemente

Pero en realidad estaba preocupado...después de que se quedó paralisada, ella simplemente hizo como que no pasó nada.

Pero yo sé que si..no sé por qué no confía en mi.

NARRA KANAE

Estaba tan entusiasmada de que podía revivir a mi onee-chan ,que no me di cuenta de que la persona que me estaba siguiendo estaba muy cerca de mi.

Me detuve ,me di vuelta rápidamente para cortar con mi guadaña a esa persona. No me importaba si era alguien que yo conocía , no quiero que interfiera en esto.

Por culpa de mi ira , mi cabello ya estaba tornando en blanco. Y mis ojos...pff..mis ojos estaban rojizimos.

-¿?: Wow, un poco más y me cortabas mi cabezita u.u .-dijo acariciando su cuello

-Kanae: ¿Quién eres?.-dije mirándola fijo .

Tiene cara de psicópata...

-¿?: Oooooh...así que no me reconoces.

^.^ .-dijo sonriendo maléficamente

-Kanae: O.O ¿I-ikaros?..


	14. ¿S-shinigami?

**Capítulo 14: ¿S-shinigami?**

-Ikaros: Ooh...asi que..después de todo,me recuerdas .. ¿No? .-dijo abriendo sus ojos

Sus ojos tenían ojeras, estaba toda lastimada.

Ella...está destrosada.

-Kanae: ¿Cómo no recordarte? .-dije con mis ojos húmedos.

Tsk..mierda, ahora no T_T

Ella me miró con una sonrisa sádica y luego esa sonrisa se borró.

¿E-está llorando? ._.

-Ikaros: Onee-chan . Gomen ,gomen!

Nunca quize matarla T.T .-dijo corriendo hacia ami y abrazándome

Yo...yo..me arrepiento !

Estaba celosa!, compréndeme...yo era pequeña...no sabía que estaba haciendo.

Pero con el tiempo ,la muerte de Kanade me estaba invadiendo cada maldito segundo! T_T

Perdoooooooon .-dijo en llanto

Sus palabras son..tan sinceras. Sin embargo, no puedo confiar.

Pero...no siento sus emociones, su aura.

¿Podría ser que...ella es un muerto?

Pero..¿cómo es que..

Tsk...no entiendo nada

Me aparté de ella lentamente..

-Ikaros: ¿Are? ..¿Por qué te alejas? .-dijo haciendo puchero

-Kanae: No...

-Ikaros: ¿Que pasa? .-dijo mirándome

-Kanae: No..voy a volver a confiar en nadie más.-dije finalizando nuestra conversación, y con mi guadaña estaba apunto de apuñalarla

-: Perdón...yo no soy Ikaros.-su voz cambió

Las palabras que te dije hace un instante,fueron las últimas.-dijo serio

Ella sí quería pedir disculpas.

-Kanae: O.O ,p-pero ¿Que pasó con Ikaros?

-: Ella fué asesinada ...por mi.

-Kanae: ¿y por qué la asesinaste?.-dije exaltada

-: Por traición

-Kanae: ¿Traición? .-dije sin entender

-: Antes de explicarte, ¿tu nombre es Kanae ,no?

-Kanae: S-si..

-: Bueno..te lo haré breve, ya que pronto tengo que irme.

Ella apareció en nuestro castillo cuando tenía apenas 4 años. Con el correr de los años, se convirtió en un vampiro-shinigami.

Pero no sé que le pasó por la cabeza, y mató a nuestros más poderosos Dioses, ahora fallecidos.

Por eso mismo, la matamos para que pague las consecuencias.

-Kanae: O.O , ¿Consecuencias de qué?

-: Cuando mueren Shinigamis, nace otro, pero que siempre lleva abajo nuestro clan, es decir, que traiciona.

Esto ya nos pasó 2 veces, 3 veces no la queríamos pasar. Disculpa, pero ella merecía morir.-dijo serio

-Kanae: Owo, ¿Y saben cuál fué el motivo de por qué mató a los Shinigamis?

-: Es simple...odio y envidia.

-Kanae: Y...¿Ahora no nacerán los otros?

-: Si te refieres a los que traicionan,no. Ya no nacerán,por lo cuel, estamos a salvo.-dijo sonriendo

-Kanae: Ah, y..¿Cómo es tu nombre?.-dije mirándolo

-: Yo me llamo Hukan.

Soy un Shinigami "especial" por así decirlo.-rió

Hukan tiene 18 añ cabello es negro y tiene ojos morados

Su personalidad es fría,pero aveces puede ser algo divertido.

-Kanae: ¿Sólo viniste para eso?.-me personalidad se volvió fría

-Hukan: Si..si me permites, ya tengo que retirarme. Pero antes...-dijo acercándose ami

-Kanae: ¿QU...-Y de un momento a otro,sus labios tocaron los mios.

Se me cierran los ojos..tódo está negro.

¿Estoy muerta? ._.

3 HORAS DESPUÉS...

Desperté en mi habitación..y de pronto recordé todo

S-sus labios tienen...sabor a sangre dulce.

Y lo más extraño es que..me gustó

¿Pero que estoy diciendo?..ese estúpido me hizo algo.

Shin me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Shin: Hey! ,¿Estás bien?.-dijo serio como siempre y, un tanto preocupado

-Kanae: S-si, estoy bien.-dije no muy convencida

-Shin: Estúpida!, puedo leer tu mente, y además sé muy bien lo que pasó.-dijo enojado

-Kanae: ¿S-sabes lo que hizo Hukan?.-dije preocupada

-Shin: Si..lo mataré.-dijo furioso

-Kanae: E-espera,no tienes que hacer es..-pero Shin en ese momento me fulminó con la mirada y me dijo

-Shin: No puedo creer que te dejaras besar por él, eres una estúpida.-dijo enojado y dando un portazo

ESTUPIDOOOOOOOOO! -.- .-revolee y patié todo lo que estaba a mi rededor.

¿Creyó que me dejé besar? ,¿Quién se cree que soy? ,¿Una zorra cualquiera? .Shin está muy equivocado,ni siquiera sabe lo que dice.

Así que Ikaros...al final no pudiste sobrevivir.

Y Hukan! ,cuando encuentre a ese tipo, juro que lo castraré ¬¬


	15. Shin y sus estupideces

**Capítulo 15: Shin y sus estupideces**

Un rato después de que Shin dió un portazo, entró Sakura

-Sakura: Etto...-Sakura vino corriendo hacia ami con una sonrisa en su rostro

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Shin está celoso...kawaiii e.e .-dijo codeándome

¿De que carajos habla? o.O

-Kanae: ¿Que es eso?.-dije sin entender

-Sakura: o.o . Aaaaaaaaaaw! ,eso te hace más kawaii. No sabes nada! kyaaaa! ,que linda.-dijo tironeando de mis cachetes

Wtf!?

-Kanae: Sueltame! .-dije mirándola raro.- Sakura!, no entiendo nada de lo que hablas. o.O

-Sakura: No importa! ,no es necesario que entiendas .-dijo gritando de felicidad

-Kanae: Estas loca! .-dije saliendo de mi habitación.

¿Celos? ,que mierda...

Si me explicara ,todo sería más fácil. -.-

Bajé para buscar a Shin y preguntarle lo que le pasaba, pero no lo encontré.

¿Donde se habrá metido este idiota?

Traté de sentir su presencia y está en...¿la escuela? ,pero si es sábado! ,¿Que hace ahí? o.O

Salí y corrí por el bosque para ir a la escuela.

Ahora que recuerdo..una vez que termine de hablar con el tarado de Shin, encontraré a Kanade.

Sentí que me jalaban

Me di vuelta y ..era la persona con quien no quería estar en ese momento.

-Hukan: Por fin te encuent...-lo interrumpí con unas de mis super-cachetadas

-Kanae: Eso te lo mereces.-dije mirándolo con odio.

-Hukan: Auch..-dijo haciendo una mueca y acariciando su mejilla

Mira...yo..

-Kanae: Lo único que te pido es que no suficientes problemas y no quiero otro más ¿si?.-dije furiosa

-Hukan: No puedo prometértelo, y si me dejas hablar...Quiero pedirte disculpas, fué culpa de mis deseos estúpidos.-dijo apenado

-Kanae: o.O ,Tengo que irme ,adiós.-me fuí corriendo

-Hukan: O.O ,E-espera! .-me siguió

Tsk..¿Ahora que quiere? .

Bueno..tendrá que esperar, porque tengo que hablar con Shin, si o si.

EN LA ESCUELA

Todo estaba oscuro. Se encontraba Shin y otra chica en el salón besándose.

-Shin: Te amo.-dijo besando a la chica

-: Y yo a ti .-dijo lamiéndole el cuello

EN LA ENTRADA DE LA ESCUELA

-Kanae: Listo!, ya estoy aqui..ahora sólo falta hablar con él

-Hukan: Espera! ,no puedes..! .

-Kanae: Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

Entré y me dirigí a los salones..fuí tan despistada al no darme cuenta de otra presencia.

-Kanae: Shin yo..-dije al ver que estaba con otra chica

-Shin: ¿Are?..¿Que haces aquí?.-dijo mirándome

-Kanae: Vine a hablar contigo y expl...

-Shin: No necesitas explicarme.

-Kanae: Jajaja.-dije riendo suavemente

-Shin: ._.

-Kanae: Puedo ver tu aura..no lo olvides.

Lo que sientes es "celos" .Es algo que sinceramente no sé que significa, pero es algo malo...creo.

-Shin: Eso es mentira! ,¿celos? ,¿yo? ..JA ! si claro (;

-Kanae: Si, tú .-dije acercándome

-Shin: O/O ¿Q-que haces?.

Lo agarré de su ropa y lo acerqué a mi rostro.

-Kanae: Te demostraré que no lo besé ^^ .Prueba mis labios..sentirás el gusto a sangre de Hukan, pero no convinado con la mia.

-Shin: N-no haré eso! .-dijo nervioso

-Kanae: Ok n.n ,entonces lo haré yo.-dije besándolo dulcemente

-Shin: O.O

Me separé de él lentamente.

-Kanae: No me importa si me crees o no, pero yo no lo besé .-dije sonriendo

Cuando me di vuelta estaba Hukan ahí.

-Hukan: ¿Satisfecha?..

-Kanae: Si..

Y sin decir más me largué de allí.

Luego de eso..Hukan se fué por su camino y yo por el mio

E-espera.. ¿Que mierda acabo de hacer? o.O

¿P-por qué lo besé? D:

Bueno...igual no estuvo nada mal..sus labios son dulces.

P-pero qué estoy diciendo! O.O ,no debí besarlo ! TwT

Estaba caminando dentro del bosque para empezar a buscar a Kanade ,cuando derrepente un hermoso tarareo llegó a mis oídos.

Mi collar brilló unos instantes y luego dejó de brillar.

Ese tarareo me parece familiar..

Fuí más allá del bosque...a donde jamás había ido.

A uno metros de mi, había un presipicio.

En la punta de este mismo, había una chica.

N-no puedo sentir quién es...

Espera...mis poderes no responden O_O

Observé detalladamente a esa chica,pero no puedo ver su rostro. Lo único que pude ver es como el suave viento volaba su cabello negro.

Ella estaba contemplando el atardecer.

Me acerqué y me senté a su lado cuidadosamente.

Me miró.

La miré. Es...transparente

No le tomé importancia.

No necesité mis poderes para saber lo que ella sentía.

Sus ojos negros gritaban sus sentimientos.

**Felicidad, y Tristeza.**

Estuvimos en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que ella decidió hablar

-: ¿Alguna vez...haz perdido a alguien que amabas? .-dijo con su dulce voz

-Kanae: Si...-bajé la mirada.- ¿Y tú?

-:No..

Pero..puedo comprender como se sienten cuando pierden a un ser querido.-me miró y hiso una mueca

¿Alguna vez haz vivido en soledad? .-volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte

-Kanae: No..siempre estuve en companía de mi amiga ¿Y tú?.-sonreí levemente

-: Toda mi vida está basada en la soledad..-sonrió

-Kanae: Eso es...

-: Horrible.-siguió sonriendo

Pero...siempre hay algo bueno que está por venir.

-Kanae: Tienes razón.-dije mirando el cielo

Siempre hay algo bueno que está por venir.-sonreí.

-: ¿Tu nombre es Kanae?.-me miró

-Kanae: Si...¿cómo sabes mi nombre?.-fruncí el ceño

-: Es un gusto..mi nombre es Kyaru, soy el espíritu que tiene el alma de Kanade.

Me levanté de golpe..

-Kanae: ¿Donde está ella? .-dije exaltada

-Kyaru: Calma..está muy delicada luego de tener una batalla con ella misma

-Kanae: ¿Con ella misma?

-Kyaru: Si..con su doble personalidad

-Kanae: ¿Queeeeee? .-dije gritando no muy fuerte

-Kyaru: Probablemente no me conoscas, pero yo era la que protegía a Kanade desde pequeña.

Y el día en que murió ,llevé su alma conmigo.

Su doble..también murió ,y tuve que llevarme su alma, porque ese es mi trabajo.

-Kanae: Pero...si nunca me lo dijo!

-Kyaru: No podía.

Si lo hacía..su doble probablemente te habría matado.

-Kanae: Entonces..¿Ella me protegía de esa cosa?

-Kyaru: Si..

-Kanae: ... Y ¿Como es que tienen una batalla?

-Kyaru: Pelean. Kanade ,es una poderosa Pura sangre ,al igual que tú y por suerte ganó.-sonrió.-pero ahora está gravemente herida

-Kanae: ¿Puedes salvarla?, Si puedes..por favor hazlo! .-le rogué

-Kyaru: Estoy haciendo lo posible para que sobreviva.

Suspiré..-Kanae: ¿Y donde está ella ahora?

-Kyaru: En "La fuente de los Espíritus"

-Kanae: No sé donde es..pero lo encontraré con mi collar

-Kyaru: Ese collar que llevas...¿servirá?

-Kanae: Si..puede traerla a este mundo otra vez

-Kyaru: Está bien..sólo te diré algo.

Cuando llegues..asegúrate de entrar en la fuente y tratar de sentír su presencia.

De ese modo..podrás verla y salvarla, si es que funciona.

-Kanae: E-está bien...lo haré.-dije parándome

Gracias..

-Kyaru: Ya volvieron..

-Kanae: ¿Que cosa?

-Kyaru: Tus poderes..

No te conocía..y por eso los sellé durante un momento.

Pensé que ibas a atacarme.

-Kanae: Oh..no. Yo jamás ataco por la espalda.-sonreí y me fuí rapidamente.

Continuará :)


End file.
